Past Mistakes
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: The battle with Naraku has ended, and Miroku still longs for Sango after a mistake he made drove her into the arms of Takeda. He journeys to win his love back and give her the life she should have had and show her the love she deserves.
1. Chapter 1

**S**ango sat on the porch outside the tea room staring longingly at the moon. Her heart was heavy, and her eyes threatened to flood with tears if she dare allowed them to. She sighed heavily as she wrapped her arms around her legs hugging them tightly to her chest. She blinked wearily as the room behind her erupted with sounds of laughter and cheering. The soft pings of a samimasen echoed down the hall, it was a joyous occasion.  
Though she was not all joyful.

She closed her eyes tightly imagining she was on Kirara's back flying through the clouds. The wind blowing through her hair as they flew high above the mountains and rivers below. Her face was red and hot but not because of the sun. It was a different force that caused her face to brighten. It was the firm hands resting on her hips, the strong rough hands of the gentle monk sitting behind her. She looked over his shoulder to him. His smile glittering brightly, his soft eyes staring deeply into hers as the wind blew his bangs from his face, revealing his defined features.

Sango opened her eyes slowly staring out at the empty courtyard. Alas.. All a distant memory floating in the back of her mind.

She breathed heavily taking in the smell of sake and flowers. Her body felt weak and numb, and goose bumps ran up the length of her arms. She was completely on the edge of tears and she felt as if she would burst into sobs at any given moment. It took everything inside of her not to break down.

She laid her head against her arms as she closed her eyes tightly. Over her shoulder she could hear the loud laughter coming through the thin paper screen. Everyone seemed to be in such a good mood. The announcement of her engagement sent the room into roaring cheers. She should be happy..Though she wasn't. She couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness as she sat in the room full of merchants and rich lords. She couldn't help but feel completely alone.

Though it was at these moments that she felt the most alone, as she sat alone outside of the parties on the porch.

As she dwelled in the land of memories, her life passed on by. She was a soon to be bride, and she was to be married to a handsome young lord from her childhood. And yet... Her heart still felt far away. Her mind still wandered into the distant lands. Her body still ached for battle.

It hardly seemed as if the battle with Naraku was a year ago.. It seemed like only a few months. It felt as if she were still traveling with her friends.. With Miroku, the wise, lecherous priest. Kagome, the happy, caring, fun loving girl from the future. The stubborn Inuyasha and the playful Shippo.. She missed them all so much. She missed traveling with them, and falling asleep next to them. She missed taking baths with Kagome and gossiping at lengths about Miroku and Inuyasha. She missed walking alongside Miroku, talking to him about random things... She missed it all.

She sighed heavily as she lifted her head, staring out into the small pond in the center of the courtyard.

Rising slowly to her feet, she moved to sit beside the pond. She knelt down on the soft grass staring at the large koi swimming in the waters. She touched down softly on the surface of the water watching aimlessly as the koi moved to suck on the tip of her finger. Such peaceful creatures they were.She glanced up at the moon as a thought crossed her mind. She wondered perhaps if the others were thinking about her too.. If they too felt alone and distant from the world around them... As she sat in thought, the silence of the courtyard engulfed her.

**K**agome stared out the window lazily as the teacher mumbled on and on. She sighed heavily as her hair fell over her eyes, feeling exhausted from the lack of sleep she'd had. She jumped slightly as Yuna placed her hand on her elbow shaking her slightly. She turned, staring at her friend as she slid over a tiny piece of paper folded in half. She glanced down at the paper casually as she opened it up and looked up at Yuna for a minute before scratching something down on the paper.

She turned in her chair laying her head on her arm as she stared back out the window. It was a sunny day, almost like one of the days she spent in the feudal era. It was strange to be back in her own time. To be going to school everyday rather than going to visit Inuyasha and the others. And it was difficult to fall back into her daily routine now that everything was over. It was strange to wake up each morning and dress for school expecting Inuyasha to appear at her window barking at her to hurry up. "Inuyasha". She found herself muttering as she stared aimlessly at the top of a building.

She jumped as the bell echoed loudly through the room as everyone leapt to their feet. She dragged herself slowly from her chair as she packed her things into her back pack. She glanced up as her friends waved to her from the door, their faces eager to the days end. She smiled weakly as she raised her hand to wave back at them.

Kagome let out a long sigh as she walked from the classroom into the hall. She frowned slightly hearing her name being called from some far off place. She turned, staring at Hojo as he jogged down the hall over to her.

"Hey Kagome". He said brightly as he stopped in front of her.

"Hello Hojo". She muttered as she clenched the strap of her backpack.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home..If you don't mind". He said with wide grin.

"Sure". Kagome said as she turned walking alongside Hojo. They passed quickly through the front doors as curious eyes followed. As they moved onto the street, Kagome remained silent.

She turned, glancing up at the buildings as she walked. She felt very empty for some reason. She was never really one to dwell on things but for some reason, today she couldn't stop thinking about her friends from the feudal era.

She wondered to herself what Inuyasha was doing. Was he sitting alone in some tree in a forest? Was he sitting beside the well thinking to himself? And what about Shippo? Was he happy to be staying with Keade? Was he growing and learning new things everyday? She thought to herself about Sango and Miroku. She wondered if they made up from the last time she saw them. The group had departed on such an awkward note.. That was because Sango had caught Miroku kissing another girl. She probably hasn't forgotten or forgiven him.

She shook her head knowingly as she imagined Miroku appearing at Sango's doorstep begging for her forgiveness. And knowing Sango she would probably have Miroku on the ground groveling before she forgave him. Though she knew that Sango would eventually give in, because it was almost impossible for her to ever hate Miroku.. No matter how hard she tried.

Kagome sighed as she stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to her house. "See you later Hojo". She muttered waving good bye as she walked up the stairs to her home.

She said hello to her family as she swiftly sprinted up the stairs into her room where she collapsed on the bed. She breathed heavily as she closed her eyes laying her head on the pillow. Her mind drifting. Her body relaxed soon after and she quickly fell asleep.

**I**nuyasha sat upon the branch of the tree overlooking the well. He sighed heavily as he stared down into the emptiness far below. Normally he would come to find Kagome heaving herself clumsily from the well onto the grass. To which he'd kneel down and help her to her feet as she smiled brightly. But that was a while ago. She was in her own time now, and he had to accept it. Its not as if he missed her, but he was so used to her presence that her not being here was strange.

He rose slightly staring down at the well, a strange scent filling his nostrils. He leapt off onto the grass, landing gracefully on all fours. He moved slowly over to the well staring deep into the darkness far below, his ears twitching.

He had a growing need to leap down into the well and hope that just maybe, he would be transferred to Kagome's time. So that he can see her one last time. He turned staring over his shoulder cautiously as he clenched the edge of the well.

He jumped up from the ground falling slowly into the bottom of the well disappearing into the darkness in a flash of purple light.

**M**iroku panted heavily as he lifted his arm wiping the sweat from his forehead. It was a humid day, and the sun was out in full force. He glanced up through half open eyes as a cloud remained planted beside the sun.

He blinked for a moment, thinking he'd seen a cat like shadow move across the sky. After the moment passed, he sighed, shaking his head as he sat back against the roof clenching the hammer in his hand. It was just his imagination. Nothing more.

He stared down blankly at the courtyard below. It was so lonely here, at this temple. His only companion was the raccoon demon Hachi, though he spent most of his time cleaning or cooking. There was no one for Miroku to talk to in these moments of silence and solitude. As he would sit alone somewhere and dwell in his thoughts and memories.

He shook his head vigorously. He was such a fool.. He would've had a companion yet he blew it. He destroyed her trust and broke her heart. The thing that he said he would never do no matter what. He took advantage of her feelings and he did not deserve to even let her face cross his mind.

And yet.. That was all he could think about. Her smile, her voice, her presence. Everything about her kept his heart tied to her. He could not allow himself to forget her.. No matter how hard he tried.

Though he'd been with many women in his life, no other woman was like her. No other woman compared to her. No other woman made him feel like this. No other woman filled his every thought and kept such a strong hold on his heart and soul, despite her absence. He was a fool to let her leave. And nothing he could say would bring her back.

Her will was strong as any man, and she never forgot anything. She would never let him live his mistakes down no matter how much he begged and pleaded.

He closed his eyes tightly feeling tears burning on his lashes. He lost her.. And it was all his fault. He clenched his fists tightly as a slow breeze crept through the temple, it shook the leaves and blew dust from the ground into the air. Miroku lifted his head opening his eyes slowly at he stared out into the scenery. He saw in a distant tree, two birds perched on a branch rubbing their beaks against one another.

He sighed deeply knowing now what he needed to do.. He needed Sango to hear his feelings, even if she would not listen, he har to tell her. He rose quickly to his feet moving to the opposite end of the roof to the ladder. He could no longer just sit here and wait for his opportunity. He needed to reach out and grab it with his own two hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**S**ango sat silently in the rickshaw beside Lord Takeda as they rode through the village, the creaking of the wheels on the earth echoing loudly. She glanced up at the handsome lord as he smiled down at her warmly. Her stomach tightened as he placed his hand softly on hers clenching it firmly.

Sango smiled weakly as she turned, looking out into the busy market streets. People on either side of them bowed respectfully as they passed. Sango felt very out of place having so many people bowing to her.. She was after all just a simple demon slayer, no one of any particular importance. There was no reason for anyone to bow to her.

She stared up through the thin silk covering at the dark sky above. Soon it would be morning. Another day was beginning. She looked over at Takeda seeing his cheeks looking flushed. He must've been drinking a lot tonight.

She closed her eyes tightly as she leaned back against the chair. She felt very weary all of a sudden.. Her body was beginning to succumb to fatigue and she could feel her eyelids getting heavier. She soon fell asleep slumping against Takeda as they rode through the castle gates.

As they came to a stop, Takeda shook his head as a servant stepped forward about to wake Sango.

He placed his hands beneath her shoulders and her legs as he heaved her up into her arms. She felt so light as he held her against his chest as he stepped carefully from the rickshaw.

He walked slowly up the stairs into the long hallway leading to the bed rooms. He blushed slightly as Sango breathed against his neck, making his skin tingle. Her warm breath moved up his skin causing his hairs to stand on end. He glanced down at her as he walked slowly through the halls. Her long hair hung beautifully from her pony tail as her golden hair ornaments glittered in the candlelight. He smiled slightly as he watched her stir, looking so innocent.

A servant bowed deeply as she slid open the screen as Takeda approached the room.

Takeda nodded as he stepped over the threshold moving silently to the bed in the center of the room. Kirara looked up questioningly as the man gently placed her master on the mattress. Takeda reached out slowly lifting the golden hair ornaments from her hair and placing them on the small table beside the bed. He looked over her for a moment as he rose to his feet moving from the room.

Sango's eyes opened slightly as Kirara licked her cheek. She glanced around for a moment seeing that she was back in her room at the castle. She sighed heavily as she raised her hand brushing it against the pillow beneath her head. She closed her eyes tightly as she drifted back asleep.

**K**agome yawned loudly as she opened her eyes slowly. She looked around her dark room as she rose from the pillow. She blinked wearily staring at the open window.

"Wasn't that-" She muttered as she moved from the bed to the window. "I thought.." She whispered as she stared out at the dark grounds of the temple. She frowned slightly as she leaned forward against the windowsill. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

She gasped loudly as her feet slid across her floor as she tumbled through the open window. She threw her arms out in front of her as she slid down the roof headed for the cement walkway far below. She closed her eyes tightly expecting to hit the ground.. But nothing came. She blinked as she hung above the ground, her feet dangling off the edge of the roof.

"Hopeless". A familiar voice said from behind her.

She turned slowly coming face to face with a smug white haired half demon. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as he clenched tightly to her collar.

"Inuyasha"! She exclaimed loudly feeling her heart begin to beat rapidly as Inuyasha pulled her up into his arms. She grinned widely as she threw her arms around his neck clenching tightly to his hair. "I'm so glad you're here"! She said as Inuyasha's arms closed around her.

"Yeah." He muttered as she smiled leaning her head against his chest as he carried her through the window.

"Did you hear anything about the others?" She asked as he reluctantly released her.

"I've heard things". He muttered slowly as he sat down on her bed

"Like what"? She said excitedly as she sat down on her desk beside her photo album.

"I haven't heard anything 'bout Miroku but I did hear a rumor 'bout Sango". He muttered as Kagome nodded.

"Well, what was it"? She said tilting her head to the side.

Inuyasha paused for a moment as he stared at a picture of their group on Kagome's wall. "It was.." He said quietly as Kagome looked at him expectantly. "She's to be married". He whispered as Kagome straightened up.

"To-" She said as he shook his head. She gasped loudly, covering her hand over her mouth dramatically. "You mean"? She muttered slowly as he nodded. She glanced around for a moment as she hopped onto the ground hurrying over to her backpack.

"What are you doing"? Inuyasha said watching as Kagome hurried over to her closet throwing clothes into her backpack.

"We're going to go".

"What are you thinking? You can't just do that". Inuyasha said watching as she walked outside onto the second floor landing.

"Well I'm going to.. Sango still loves Miroku and I won't let her make a mistake she'll regret".

"It's been a year Kagome.. How do you know that she really doesn't love that guy? After all Miroku's done do you really think she'd take him back? How do you know she still loves him"? Inuyasha said following her as she jogged down the stairs.

"Because I do!! And I know Miroku loves her still too, and I bet you anything that he's on is way to see her right now". She said as she hurried into the kitchen throwing plastic containers of food into her backpack. "We're going to this wedding, where is it"?

"I heard he's holding it at the castle, it's a public ceremony".

"Great"! Kagome said brightly as she closed her backpack throwing it over her shoulder. "Let's go". She said as Inuyasha rolled his eyes following out the door.

**M**iroku walked silently along through the village with his staff against his shoulder. He looked around seeing many women sending him looks as he passed. He shook his head smiling weakly as he continued on down the path.

He looked up slowly at the high roof of the village leader's house. He took a long deep breath as he stepped forward walking over the bridge to the gate.

"I sensed a demon's aura looming over your castle. If you let me, I shall exorcise it". He muttered as the two guards looked at one another and then back at him. He smirked knowingly as the gates slowly opened and the guards stepped back allowing him to pass.

He walked along confidently into the castle grounds remembering all the times he did this when he was traveling with his friends. He would smile as Sango would shake her head knowingly as he said his famous "demon's aura" line. He liked it when she looked at him, it made him feel something inside that he had never felt before. He was nervous.. Though a good kind of nervous.The kind of nervous you get when you're with someone you love. When you're anticipating what'll happen next, yet hoping for much more.

He shook his head vigorously as he stepped forward coming to a stop in front of the lord.

"Why are you here"? He asked roughly as Miroku bowed.

"I sensed a demon aura.. I wanted to exorcise it". Miroku said softly at he lord looked over him.

"Fine". He muttered crossing his arms. "What is it you want"?

"I would just require a place to stay and a horse".

"A horse"? He barked loudly as Miroku looked up slowly.

"Father just give him a horse.. We need protection". Miroku froze as he locked eyes with a beautiful young girl with dark brown hair.

He gulped deeply as he stared into her mahogany eyes.. She looked just like.. He turned away quickly staring instead at the top of the lord's bald head. "Ok Monk.. You can have a horse". The lord muttered as Miroku nodded.

"Sakukako". The lord said loudly turning to his daughter. "Take the monk to his room".

Miroku walked forward slowly coming to a stop beside the girl. She looks exactly like her.. He thought to himself as he walked alongside the girl into the castle.

"What brings you to our village Houshi-sama"? She said softly as Miroku shrugged.

"I'm on a journey".

"Where to? If I may". She added politely.

"To Gion". He said slowly as she nodded.

"Are you going to see the geisha"? She said as she turned the corner.

"No.. I'm going to see a very good friend of mine".

"Oh.. Well who is it? My father knows all the tea house owners and merchants in Gion". She said brightly as Miroku stared ahead.

"She's not a merchant, nor is she a geisha". He said softly as the girl nodded.

"I see". She muttered as she stopped beside a painted screen door. "Well.. I hope the exorcism goes well". She said with a bow.

"Thank you". he whispered as he slid open the door walking into the small room.

Miroku waited until he heard her footsteps disappear before he relaxed. He let out a long sigh as he walked over to the center of the room sitting beside the table.

He silently reached into his robe pulling out sutras and rosary's and setting them on the table. He stared for a moment at his right hand. He turned his hand over staring at his palm.. It looked like any other palm, with creases and scars and callused skin. It was hard to imagine that it had been a whole year since the wind tunnel had disappeared from his hand for good.

He felt his heart sink into his stomach. Sango had risked her life fighting Naraku so that he may live another day.. And how did he repay her?? By getting intimate with another woman while Sango was in the other room. He flinched slightly as an image of her face flashed in his mind. At the time he thought he saw just an angry Sango standing in the doorway.. And yet in her eyes..

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he remembered a tear falling from her eyes as she ran from the room. As she ran from him into the night.

"Dammit". He muttered as he slammed his fists on the table.  
How could he ever had been so stupid? To let the one good thing in his life slip away? To take her heart and crush it into a million pieces even after everything she'd already been through.. He deserved to be hung. He had no right to cause her pain, he had no right to bring her to tears.  
He sighed heavily as he placed his head in his hands.

After everything they had been through.. After all the fighting, the pain and now he was left with nothing.. The one person who gave his life meaning was gone.. And no matter what he said to her it could not erase the events of the past.

He shook his head weakly as he moved to the wall leaning against it on the floor as he closed his eyes. He just prayed that Sango would give him a chance to apologize… To tell her he loved her..

**S**ango awoke the next morning to the sound of many people moving outside her room. She yawned loudly as she rose up onto her knees staring around the room. She shook her hair out with her hand as she glided to her feet removing her heavy kimono as she walked to the bureau.

She opened the doors slowly as she stared at the many beautiful silk kimono's hanging in the bureau.

She tilted her head to the side slightly as she pick up a pink and white kimono from the rack. She yawned again as she draped the kimono over her thin night robe and tied to obi tightly. She turned staring into the corner of the room where her boomerang sat against the wall along with her armor.

She turned away slowly walking towards the door placing her hand lightly on the handle.

She jumped slightly as she slid open the door coming face to face with several servants scurrying around the halls.

She pressed herself against the wall as a servant ran past carrying a heavy looking vase in her arms. She glanced around hesitantly as Kirara appeared at her feet.

"Stay here". She whispered over her shoulder as she glided down the hall in between the maids and servants.

She walked slowly out onto the balcony where Takeda stood watching the commotion below.

"You're awake". He said softly as he turned to face her.  
"What is this all about"? She asked stepping to the side as a maid ran past with a lantern.

He laughed heartedly as he placed his hand firmly on her shoulder. "The preparations are in place for the big night". He whispered as Sango nodded.

She'd almost forgotten.. Her wedding. The day she was to be married. She'd hardly even thought about it for the past few days, a most un-bride like thing to do. She nodded as she looked out into the courtyard.

"This will be a night to remember". Takeda whispered as he massaged her shoulder with his fingertips.

Sango fell silent as she watched several of the guards stringing lanterns along from building to building. She turned a little watching as a group of maids were setting flowers up along the walls and railings. Soon this entire courtyard will be filled with people. All of them here for her wedding…

She began to feel anxious as she watched everyone.  
They were all doing this for her and yet.. She closed her eyes tightly feeling tears beginning to form. And yet she could not keep herself from thinking about..

She shook her head as she looked up meeting Takeda's gaze.  
I do not love him.. This is my husband now.. I cannot keep thinking about him.. She thought as Takeda leaned down kissing her lips softly as he drew her to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"**So **this is Gion"! Kagome said brightly as she walked alongside Inuyasha with Shippo perched on her shoulder. Inuyasha nodded as a couple of geisha watched him from beneath their umbrellas.

"It's so pretty". Kagome said as she looked around at all the stands and shops.

"Sure is.. I wonder where Sango is". Shippo chimed in as Kagome nodded.

"Probably at the castle." Kagome said as she ran over to a stand looking at the jewelry.

"I wonder if that stupid monk is here". Inuyasha growled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Most likely. He wouldn't miss this opportunity". Kagome said as she lifted a necklace up examining it in the sunlight.

"I guess". Inuyasha muttered as he looked around. "You think he's actually gonna show up"? He said as Kagome moved towards him.

"Of course.. It is of course Sango's wedding and I'm sure Miroku has something planned".

"I'm just saying, what if Sango does love that guy.. The last thing she want to see is Miroku".

"Don't be so cynical." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started walking. "You gotta have a little faith.. Love with bring them back together.. I just know it".

**M**iroku sighed as he placed he last of the sutras against the pillars around the castle. He turned slowly staring at the moon as it hung high in the sky. He didn't have much time.. He needed to get to her soon.  
He stared down the hall as Sakukako walked around the corner. She stopped as their eyes met. Miroku turned away slowly staring at the ground as she walked up to him.

"Are you all done Houshi-sama". She said softly as he nodded.

"Yes.. I'm going to go to sleep.. Excuse me". He muttered as he turned headed back to his room.

"We're going to Gion"! She said suddenly as he turned to stare at her. "My father and I.. we're going to Lord Takeda's wedding.. You're welcome to come along if you like". She muttered as Miroku sighed.

"Thank you".

"It will be a lot faster if you come with us.. And you won't have to travel alone". She said taking a step forward. "You can get to that woman faster". She whispered as she stood in front of him as her lips hovering in front of his.

Miroku looked away as she leaned forward. "I'm sorry". He whispered just as her lips were about to touch his. "I cannot do this.. Please understand". He said as he clenched her hands pushing them back down to her sides.

"Of course". She whispered as she deflated falling back onto her heels. "We will be leaving in the morning, I'll send the maid to get you". She said softly as glided past him moving down the hall. Miroku watched as she disappeared around the corner.

It was difficult to resist kissing such a beautiful girl.. But he could not very well kiss her when his mind was still wrapped up with Sango. It wouldn't be right. He shook his head as he moved to his room sliding open the door and collapsing on the bed.

**K**agome stared up at the sky as she sat on the stairs outside the inn. She turned slowly meeting Inuyasha's eyes as he stood in the doorway.

"He's here". He muttered as Kagome stared up at him with eyebrows raised.

"What're you-" She began when she caught a glimpse of a familiar looking monk striding up the walkway to them.

"Miroku"! She exclaimed happily as she hopped up running over to the monk and throwing her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly as he smiled patting her back softly with his hand. _I knew he'd come_. She thought as she released him taking a step back.

"It's been a long time". He said warmly as she smiled.

"Too long.. " Kagome said as Inuyasha walked up alongside her

"Did you hear"? Inuyasha said gruffly as Miroku nodded.

"Yes.. I did". He said staring at the ground as he clenched his staff

"What're you gonna do"? Kagome chimed in as Miroku shrugged. "Are you going to go talk to her"?

"I plan on it.. Though I don't think she'll care to listen to anything I have to say". Miroku said softly as he looked towards the castle in the distance.

"Well… I'd say go to her as soon as possible." Kagome said as she clenched his arm dragging him into the room. "But meanwhile let's eat". She said brightly as Inuyasha rolled his eyes following the two humans.

**S**ango let out a long deep sigh as she rose from her bed slowly. She turned glancing over her shoulder at the sleeping Takeda beside her. He looked so peaceful and his cheeks were still red from their drinking escapade a few hours earlier. She shook her head as she turned, staring down at Kirara who was rubbing her head against her wrist.

Tomorrow was the day..her wedding. The day when all the pieces would fall into place and she would become a wife. It brought a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't quite understand. She never really found herself very worthy of marital life. She always imagined she'd end up alone, fighting alongside her family and kin. Though those plans changed quite drastically.

She shook her head as she rose to her feet shaking her hair out with her hand as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She stared over her reflection for a long while as Kirara sat at her feet.  
She turned glancing over her shoulder at the screen door as a shadow passed across the screen.

She frowned slightly as she walked towards the door placing her hand lightly on the handle.

"Stay here". She whispered to Kirara as she slid open the door slowly stepping over the threshold into the hall. She glanced around down the dark hall seeing nothing but a dim candle light in the distance. She walked slowly down the hall to the door leading out into the courtyard. She opened the door slowly meeting the gaze of the handsome dark haired monk leaning against the wall. Her jaw dropped as her eyes moved over his features not quite recognizing the man who stood before her.

**H**er eyes moved up slowly meeting his as he lowered his arms to his side. Her heart leapt into her stomach as she took a step forward. Why was he here?? What did he want?? She thought as her heart was beating faster than usual as she stared over his face and body. I hadn't seen him in so long.. He seemed to age considerably and his eyes had lost the luster they once had. He seemed a much hardened soul, no longer the happy care free monk that she remembered.

She took a long deep breath as he smiled weakly down at her. Neither of them made any attempt to speak, and Sango didn't understand the look in in eyes. He seemed so pained.

She ran her hand slowly along the railing as she glanced from Miroku to the empty courtyard.

"I'm happy to see you". He said suddenly as she looked at him slowly.

"I'm glad you're happy". She muttered feeling her stomach tighten. _Things were so awkward between us.. It makes me extremely uncomfortable to be around him.. I can't figure out why_. She thought."Why are you here"? She said softly as he stared intently into her eyes.  
She waited anxiously as he clenched his hands around the railing.

"I just.." He whispered as he turned staring at the ground. "I just wanted to see you.. One last time". He said slowly as she let out a long sigh.

"That's it?" she said sarcastically as she looked up at him. "You just wanted to see me? Like what you see"? She said coldly as he looked over coldly.

He shook his head as he took a step forward.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened.. I wanted to say I never meant to hurt you".

Sango laughed dryly as she turned away staring at the pond in the far end of the courtyard. "That's it"? she said harshly her my voice cracking. "That's all you wanted to say"?

Miroku stared at her for a long while as he remained silent."I couldn't stop thinking about you.. No matter how hard I tried". He muttered as she looked at him slowly. "I just wanted to tell you that and show you that I still loved you."

"You can't just do that Miroku." She said weakly feeling her eyes burning. "You can't just take advantage of me and then come back and expect me to just be okay with it.. You think that now that you said that, everything's going to go back to the way it was? Its not". She stammered feeling her throat suddenly go dry.

He nodded slowly as she turned away.

"I just can't". she muttered clenching her fists tightly. "Takeda loves me, I will not hurt him like you did me"!

"Sango". He whispered as she turned to face him. "I love you Sango.. And I just wanted you to know that". He said slowly as she felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "And though I cannot take back the things I've done.. I just want you to know that you will always have my heart.. No matter what". He said slowly as she felt my stomach twisting into knots.

_Why is it so hard to look at him right now?? Why can't I just say the things I'm feeling. _She asked herself as she looked away.

"I want you to be happy even if its not with me and I don't want to hold you back any longer." He whispered as she turned away. "Come what may.. I will ALWAYS love you.. Sango"..

She closed her eyes tightly as he walked away disappearing down the corridor.

Her entire body began to tremble as she slumped down against the railing. She breathed heavily as the tears poured down her cheeks like rain. She squeezed my eyes tightly shut as her knees buckled against themselves as she fell to the ground.

_I wanted so badly to tell him that I loved him too.. That my heart still yearned for him and body still craved his touch.. Yet I couldn't. If I did I would be allowing myself to get hurt again. I would be opening the door once again.. And I just couldn't do that.. No matter how much it hurt.. I just couldn't say those three deadly words. _She thought.

She looked up slowly as Takeda appeared at the door. He hurried over to her wrapping his arms around as he hugged her to his chest. I closed my eyes tightly as the tears fell once more. _Why did he have to come back?? Why couldn't he just leave me be? She _remembered the pained expression in his eyes as he looked at her. _Had he really been speaking the truth? Was he really sorry for the pain that he caused to me at our last meeting? Did he really mean it when he said he still loved me? _Sango closed her eyes shutting off her mind as she lay limply in Takeda's arms.

****

M

iroku walked silently up the path back to the inn, his head spinning and his stomach in knots as he walked. He felt horrible about his and Sango's conversation just now.. He wanted so badly to just hold her in his arms. And yet, she would never allow it. His worst fears were realized when she did not accept his apology. He closed his eyes slowly as he turned over the image of her face in his mind, she was so beautiful.. And though they left things on such bad terms, he did not regret going to see her. 

He looked up slowly meeting Kagome's eyes as she stared at him from the door.

She walked over to him quickly placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Miroku smiled weakly as he glanced over his shoulder at the castle in the distant end of the village. It was done. The deed that he came to do was done. He no longer had a reason to stay and did not wish to see Sango wed another. He moved past Kagome silently walking into the hut and over to his things. Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall folding his arms over his chest as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**S**ango awoke early the next morning to find her room was full of servants and maids. She glancing around questioningly as they sat around her looking at her with wide eyes.

She smiled weakly as she rose to her knees moving to her feet. A maid stepped forward slowly removing her night robe as another maid came over carrying pink under robe in her arms. Sango closed her eyes as she raised her arms allowing the maid to drape the robe over her as several other servants brushed her hair.

"What time is it"? She said opening one eye.

"Its 'bout late afternoon miss.. You been sleeping all morning". One of the servants said as she brushed her hair.

"I see". Sango muttered to herself.

So she'd spent most of the day in bed. It was not surprising, she felt very weary after her conversation with Miroku, he was emotionally draining indeed. Though for some reason she'd dreamt of him all night. She was remembering the old days.. When they were with Kagome and Inuyasha and they would sit for hours and talk. Or the times when she'd sit across from Miroku at the table counting how many times he'd glance up at her.

She sighed heavily as she stared down at Kirara. That was long ago.. Things would never be that way again. She cringed slightly as she remembered the night when he betrayed her. She remembered how she opened the door to his room to find the maid that he'd been flirting with all over him. She felt her face grow hot as it did when she turned away running from the room.

Of course Miroku followed her, laying on his famous words. "It's not what you think Sango". He had said trying to reach out and clench her hands. She shook her head furiously as her eyes burned with tears.  
That was when she left the group and came here.

Takeda really did help her out indeed. Not only did he give her a place to stay but he gave her someone to confide in. Some one to hold her when she felt weak with sadness and grief. She owed it to him to at least be faithful and not concern herself with that stupid monk.  
Whatever he did from now on was none of her concern. She could care less what happened to him.

She breathed again as she stared over the servants heads. Though she could tell herself that, she couldn't help but think about him. And now his words were flying around in her mind like a hoard of angry bees. She stared aimlessly at the mirror at her own reflection. She looked so sad, and though she tried hard to put a smile onto her face.. She just couldn't.

She turned slowly as the servant pulled her obi tight around her waist. She did indeed look like a bride, with her long silver, pink and white kimono. She blinked slowly as the dresser put her golden hair ornaments into her pony tail. Sango stared over her reflection silently as the servants bowed from the room. She felt her palms suddenly become sweaty and her knees were buckling. She closed her eyes tightly as she took a long deep breath. This was her moment. She needed to keep her composure no matter what. No matter what was happening in the crowd, no matter how she felt inside.. She opened her eyes slowly as the screen door slid open.. She turned, walking out through the door headed for the balcony where the wedding would take place.

**K**agome looked around as she stood between Inuyasha and Miroku in the crowded courtyard. She stared up at the beaming Takeda whom stood on the balcony overlooking the crowd.She turned looking up at Miroku who stood silently staring at the ground.

"Are you alright"? She asked softly as she placed her hand on his.

He nodded hesitantly as Kagome saw his lips quiver. He was lying, he was not alright. He hadn't said a thing since he returned to the room the night before. His eyes were glazed with tears and they remained that way throughout the entire day. She looked over him slowly seeing the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Miroku". She said as he glanced down at her. "Do you still love Sango"?

Miroku remained silent as he looked at the ground. He clenched his fists tightly as he turned his eyes to the high balcony. "With everything I am and everything I shall ever be". He whispered as Kagome nodded.

"Then you mustn't lose hope.. I know Sango still loves you".

"I cannot let myself break her heart again.. I don't want to hurt her". Miroku said solemnly, his eyes turning away.

"If you allow her to marry Takeda.. You will hurt her".

"I just want her to be happy..Even if its at my own expense." Miroku said softly as his bangs covered his eyes. "If we are together.. She will never find happiness".

"But she's found happiness with you". Kagome said as Inuyasha turned to look at the two humans.

Miroku gulped deeply as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the girl's words.

Kagome jumped as the large drums began to sound and the samimasen pinged in the distance. Her head whipped around as she stared up at the balcony where Takeda stood. He smiled widely to the crowd as the screen door slid open revealing a figure in white.

Miroku's jaw as well as Kagome's dropped as the figure looked up slowly locking eyes with the crowd.

Miroku's hands began to tremble as Sango stared over the crowd from beneath her veil. Her mahogany eyes moved slowly over the faces of the crowd finally coming to fall on him. She turned slowly away as she glided over to Takeda who stood waiting for her beside the railing. She stopped beside the handsome lord as the music stopped.

Miroku closed his eyes tightly as he turned away storming from the courtyard.

"Miroku wait"! Kagome said as she ran after him.

"I'm leaving Kagome.. I'm sorry. I cannot do this". He muttered as he began to walk through the crowd.

"Please stop.." Kagome said as she clenched his sleeve in her hand

"Please let go Kagome". Miroku muttered as she released his sleeve.

"I know she still loves you". Kagome pleaded as Miroku shook his head.

"I must leave". Miroku whispered as he looked away slowly."Sango needs Takeda, she's made her decision and no matter how much we hate it, it is her life"! Miroku snapped snapping his hand back.

Kagome stared after him as he moved between the crowds disappearing into the night.

Sango's pov:

**I **took a long deep breath as Takeda clenched my hands in his own. I blinked wearily as I stared up into his eyes. For some reason I could not shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach. My heart was thumping against my ribs and my hands were trembling immensely.

I breathed heavily as the sounds around me disappeared and I could hear nothing. I turned slowly staring out into the courtyard catching a glimpse of Miroku as he passed through the crowd. Our eyes locked and I felt my throat go dry. His gaze was so intense.. His eyes bore into me.

I shook my head as I looked away glancing up at Takeda. In the distance I could hear the priest speaking to Takeda and I. I mouthed the words but did not speak them. I blinked suddenly realizing he was speaking to me. "I-I do". I stammered as he smiled turning to Takeda.

Takeda spoke the same words as the priest turned to the crowd, grinning widely. I blinked as Takeda leaned forward pressing his lips softly against mine. I returned his kiss weakly as he clenched her hands tightly. For some reason I was finding it hard to breath.. My chest was aching for air and I could feel my eye lids felt heavier. I panted heavily as Takeda drew away facing the crowd.

My heart was beating faster than ever before as my lungs cried for air. I stumbled towards the railing not seeing the worried faces of the people far below. I coughed loudly placing my hand over my mouth as I sputtered. I raised my head slowly staring down at the drops of blood on my sleeve. Blood? Why was there blood?

I touched my fingers to my lips, drawing my hand before my eyes as I stared down at the streaks of crimson. I looked around aimlessly as my vision blurred, sounds rising in my ears loudly. I coughed again and again as I placed my hand weakly against the railing fighting to keep myself from falling to my knees. My eyes fell closed and I could feel my feet leave the ground as I tumbled over the railing.

Miroku's POV:

My head whipped around as the crowd erupted in screams and cries. My eyes shot immediately to Sango who was falling slowly through the air. I clenched my fists tightly as I sprinted forward as fast as I could. "Move"! I yelled as I pushed my way through the crowd my eyes remaining on the unconscious demon slayer. I reached my arms out as far as I could as her limp body landed heavily into my arms.

I tumbled forward holding her to my chest as I hit the ground skidding my knees on the dirt.

I rolled over on top of her as I came to a stop by some villager's feet. "Sango! Sango"! I cried as I stared down at her pale face. "Sango"! I cried hearing my own voice growing more and more desperate.

"Move"! I heard a familiar voice say as I leaned over Sango.  
"What happened"? Kagome said as she hurried towards me falling to her knees. "Is she alright"? I shrugged my shoulders as I stared from the unconscious Sango to the frightened Kagome.

I honestly could not answer her.. I did not know why it is Sango had fallen.. But the blood spatters on her sleeve were some kind of indication. I clenched her shoulders firmly in my hands as I held her to my chest. "Sango"! I said again shaking her limp body.

Kagome stared over her with panic stricken eyes as I shook her again. My eyes slowly rose to meet hers as she stared over Sango.

"We have to get her inside". She muttered softly as I looked into her eyes. "Sango". I whispered staring down at her face as her eyes flickered open. "Sango". I said again staring into her blood shot eyes as she turned to face me.

"Miroku". She muttered slowly as her lips quivered.

"Sango don't speak". I whispered as she shook her head.

"I never hated you.. I'm sorry".

"Sango". I pleaded as my eyes flooded with tears, hands clenching firmly to her shoulders.

"I'm s-sor-sorry". She slurred as her eyes fell heavily shut.

"Sango"! I cried holding her to my chest as her eyes rolled back and head fell against my shoulder. "No.. no.. no". I gasped as I shook her limp body. "No.. Sango.. No.. please". I muttered as the tears poured down my cheeks. "No.. no". I said biting my lip as I clenched her to my chest. "Please no.." I cried as I began to feel a very faint heartbeat beating against my own. "Kami no.. Do not take her". I prayed as my finger rubbed her scalp. I stared down into her face as she began to breathe slowly.

"We have to get her inside.. I know what's wrong". Kagome said placing her hand firmly on my own as I nodded slowly. I looked around for a moment as I heaved her into my arms lifting myself weakly to my feet. I hurried forward following Kagome as we moved through the crowd towards the open doors of the castle. I stared down at Sango as her head bounced up and down against my chest. "Please be alright.." I whispered as we passed through the doors into the hall filled with servants and maids. "Please Sango. I need you". I whispered as we entered the large eating chamber on the first floor.

"**W**hat happened"?! Takeda screamed as he ran forward falling to his knees in front of Miroku. "What happened to her"? He said as Miroku slowly met his eyes.

"She's very sick". Kagome muttered as she hugged her arms around her body, rocking back and forth. "I- I know what is wrong, the same thing had happened to my grandmother".

"Will she be alright"? Takeda said as his head whipped around to face her.

Kagome paused as she looked from Takeda to Miroku. "She will.. But she must have the medication from my time". She whispered as Miroku nodded.

"Will it save her"? He said as he held Sango against his chest.

"It should". Kagome whispered as Miroku looked slowly over to Takeda.

Their eyes met and for once they finally understood one another. Takeda felt the same as Miroku.. He only wanted Sango to be alright.. And he too loved her dearly.

Takeda nodded as he raised his hand calling over a maid. "Alert the guards.. Tell them we need a carriage". He said to the maid as she nodded bowing herself from the room.

Miroku stared into Takeda's eyes as the lord stared into his.

"Take care of her". He said slowly as Miroku nodded.

"I will die for her". Miroku said sternly as the lord nodded rising to his feet.

"Please priestess", He said turning to Kagome, clenching her hands in his own. "Please save her".

"I will". Kagome muttered as Takeda left the room.

Miroku turned staring down at Sango as she laid in his arms. He raised his hand up slowly brushing away the trickle of blood from the corner of her lip. He closed his eyes tightly as hot tears cut themselves paths down his cheeks.

Inuyasha stared silently at the scene from the door.

He could never had seen this coming.. And the uncertainty scared him as well as the others. He did not want Sango to die.. She was a comrade. He prayed for her quick recovery. Though he could only sense a very faint life force coming from her, she did not have much time left.

He stared slowly up at Miroku who was sobbing under his breath. He really did love her.. Inuyasha could see it in his eyes. He slowly was breaking down with every passing moment, and desperation filled his dark eyes.

Inuyasha turned slowly around as the maid returned.

"The carriage is ready". The shy maid said glancing hesitantly at the half demon.

"Fine". He muttered as she nodded bowing from the room. He turned back to the two humans sending them a nod.

Kagome nodded slowly as she turned back to Miroku motioning him to rise.

The monk rose slowly to his feet holding the unconscious girl tightly to his chest. Kagome moved past him clenching his staff and the tiny Kirara in her hand as they exited the room.

Inuyasha led the way into the secret courtyard as the guards all stood watching the group. His eyes locked with Takeda as they approached the horse drawn carriage. They stared at one another for a long while as Miroku walked slowly forward, stepping into the carriage.

Miroku climbed into the small carriage as Kagome followed close behind. He silently placed Sango on the thin futon as the others moved to follow. Turning over his shoulder he met the lord's eyes.He nodded to Takeda as the carriage shot forward as the horses sprinted through the gates.


	5. Chapter 5

**N**ight fell quickly as the group trotted slowly through the countryside. Miroku sat beside Kagome in the back of the cart as the moon hung over them. Raising his hand gingerly, he traced his fingers along Sango's jaw, drawing back the cool sweat from her flesh.

Kagome stared over the girl anxiously, her hand clenched on her lap as Shippo laid his head on her knee.

The monk glided his hands down Sango's neck, his eyes trailing over her face solemnly. Taking his hand back to his lap, he stared up at the miko.

"Miroku". Kagome ventured timidly as the monk met her gaze weakly. Glancing back to Sango, she spoke. "We are travelling too slow, if we are to save her we need to move faster."

Miroku nodded slowly as he stroked behind Kirara's neck. Looking to the tiny cat, he stared into her large eyes. "We will ride on Kirara, you with Inuyasha". Miroku muttered as Kagome nodded, turning to the half demon that sat a few feet away.

Inuyasha nodded, leaping high into the air and landing before the horses as the creatures jumped in surprise.

"Shippo, you ride with Miroku." Kagome said to the fox demon as he nodded. Reaching into her backpack, she drew out a bottle of water and a vial of pills. "If Sango develops a fever, give her these".

"Alright", Shippo said as the cart slowed, Miroku moving to lift Sango into his arms.

As he heaved the girl into his arms, Miroku stared down at her long white kimono, his heart sunk into his stomach. He imagined she would look this beautiful on her wedding night, but he did not wish this to be the outcome. Climbing from the cart, he touched softly to the ground as Kirara turned into her larger form.

Inuyasha watched Kagome climb from the cart before striking the hind of the horses, causing them to sprint in the opposite direction. "We should go". Inuyasha muttered as Kagome stepped up to him.

As she climbed onto Inuyasha's back, she turned around, watching Miroku climb onto Kirara's back with Sango laying against his shoulder. Clenching Inuyasha's shoulders, she watched as they shot into the air, the chill air hitting her face suddenly.

Miroku sat with Sango laying in his lap, her head against his neck as his hands clenched Kirara's fur. Shippo leapt in front of him, catching hold of the fur right before the demon cat rocketed from the ground. Speeding through the sky, Kirara and Inuyasha sprinted over tree tops, heading to Kaede's.

Miroku looked down at Sango as her breath touched his bare neck. His hand lifted from the fur, touching to her waist, drawing her nearer to him. The warmth of their bodies touching sent shivers up his spine and caused his face to heat. As his hand hung on her hip, he stared over Sango's beautiful face. Breathing slowly, he closed his eye as his thumb stroked her side.

Shippo turned his eyes falling onto Miroku as he sat in silence. The two rode in silence for most of the night, Miroku sitting with eyes on Sango as the fox demon drifted in and out of consciousness. Swaying back and forth, Shippo's eyes fell shut as his grip loosened on Kirara.

Miroku's hand instinctively shot out closing around Shippo's collar as he nearly fell from the demon cat's back. Lifting him into the air, he placed him beneath Sango's arm, struggling to hold both of his sleeping friends on his lap. As he drew his hand back, he brushed his fingers across Sango's forehead, feeling a sudden burst of heat beneath her flesh. Fear flaring in him he took the vial from Shippo's coat pocket as he whispered to Kirara.

"Land girl". He muttered as the cat responded, diving toward the ground causing Shippo to jump.

"Wh-what's"?! the tiny kitsune stammered as they fell beneath the cover of the trees, landing in a small clearing.

"Sango's getting a fever." Miroku whispered as he scooped her into his arms, leaping onto the grass. Falling clumsily onto his knees, he quickly laid Sango on the ground as he tried to uncap the vial. Popping open the cover, he took two pills into his palm, remembering what Kagome had said long ago about her time's remedies.

Dropping the two pills into his mouth, he crunched them between his teeth, cringing at the bitter taste. Motioning over his shoulder to Shippo, he choked back the urge to spit up the powder in his mouth. As he took the bottle of water into his hand, his stomach lurched as a bit of the powder slid into his throat. Clicking open the top of the bottle, he took a mouthful of water as his other hand clenched beneath Sango's head.

Lifting her into a sitting position, he paused for a moment, admiring her face before pressing his lips to hers. Drawing her mouth open with his other hand, he spit the water and powder into her throat as she remained motionless. Pressing his fingers to her throat, he stroked to muscle until all the liquid disappeared from her mouth, leaving their lips still touching. Leaning backward, he held her head in his hand as her eyelids began to twitter.

This was not at all how he would have imagined kissing Sango, but it was necessary. Breathing a quick sigh of relief, he slid his hands down her back letting his fingers rest between her shoulder blades. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to his chest, feeling her heart beating in time with his. The steady thumping was calming his racing mind.

Shippo stared on in awe as the monk clenched Sango to him. Raising his little hand, he stroked Kirara's large head, his fingers moving beneath her fur along her thick skin.

Feeling the demon fox's eyes on his back, Miroku moved to his feet, carrying Sango onto his shoulder. Gliding back to Kirara, he clenched her fur as he jumped back onto her, his feet sliding on the wet grass.

"Come on Kirara". He whispered to the demon cat.

They soon left the ground and the clearing behind, rising back into the air just as the sun was beginning to creep into view. Miroku sat behind Shippo, Sango laying comfortably against his chest as the cool morning air swept over their faces. Looking down at Sango, he brushed the back of his fingertips along her cheek, watching as she stirred.

Shippo looked back at the monk, his brows furrowed as he stared over his expression. For some reason Miroku looked at peace, like he was enjoying this situation. Why would he be happy Sango was sick? Afterall he loved her, so why would he be smiling so serenely? Opening his mouth tentatively, he spoke. "Miroku". He muttered as Miroku stared up at him.

"Yes Shippo"? Miroku said as his hand fell away onto Sango's hip as his expression saddened.

"Will Sango be alright"? Shippo whispered hesitantly as Miroku paused. Staring over Miroku's face silently, he watched as the monk shifted nervously.

Nodding slowly, Miroku spoke. "Yes. I believe lady Kagome's medicines will aid her."

Shippo nodded, leaning back against Kirara's neck as his arms folded over his chest. "I am glad". He said with yawn as he closed his eyes. "I missed having Sango with us". He muttered sleepishly as his head rolled to the side.

"I as well". Miroku muttered glancing down at the demon slayer. He traced his fingers along her waist as he shifted her body on his lap.

He did not imagine that anyone could have missed Sango as much as he. In the months since Naraku's demise Miroku longed to have her near. To hold her hand, to sit with her, to look into her eyes. He could have had all of that earlier had he not been so stupid.

It was the nature of the beast for him, had he known the consequences of his actions sooner, he would not have done the things he did. He hurt someone more special to him than the most beautiful of maidens. His Sango.

As he stared down into her face, he watched as her eyes flitter, a pair of brown orbs peering up at him. Feeling his heart leap into his throat, he watched with bated breath as the eyes turned to him. Narrowing slightly, her eyes moved over his face as her lips parted.

"M- miroku". She whispered as Miroku's hands began to tremble.

She shifted into a sitting position, her long hair gliding over Miroku's hand as it clung to her waist.

Shippo bolted up, his hands wrapping around Sango's waist as he jumped onto her lap. Nuzzling his head into her bosom, he grinned widely. "Oh Sango"! He cried in a high pitched voice as she blinked, rubbing her hand over the top of his head.

"Shippo chan". She said smoothly as her eyes darted back to Miroku. "What are"? She began as her eyes broke away from the monk to her kimono. "Why".

"You fainted Sango, at the wedding! You fell off the balcony"! Shippo chimed as he released her waist, staring up into her eyes. "Miroku was terrified! We all were! He ran to catch you and was sobbing and crying!" He said as Sango's eyes shifted to Miroku. "Kagome chan said you were sick, and so we're on our way to Keade's right now"! Shippo said as Sango raised her hand, covering her mouth as she coughed softly.

Miroku froze as her face paled for a moment, tiny spots of red appearing on her sleeve as her chest rose and fell. Her eyes turned to him as her hand lowered, a softness in her gaze he'd not seen since many months ago.

"Miroku's been worrying about you ever since we left!" Shippo said as Miroku raised his hand, embarrassed by just how much the little fox was devulging. "He's been constantly looking over you as you sleep"!

Sango smiled, her hand touching to Shippo's shoulder as she glanced up to Miroku. "If you don't mind Shippo-chan, I am still feeling a little ill". She whispered as the fox cub nodded obideiently, scurrying back to his spot beside Kirara's head. As he fell back into a quiet slumber, Sango turned to Miroku.

She was still sitting in his lap from the postion that she'd awoken from, and his arm still hung around her waist. She stared up at him, feeling his breath tickling her eyelashes as he looked down his nose at her. Feeling her face begin to warm, she stared away, eyes trailing down his chest to his right hand. Reaching out hesitantly, she took his hand into hers drawing it before her eyes. Trailing her fingertips along the center of the palm, her eyes turned back to his as he stared down at her silently. Releasing his hand gingerly, she watched as it fell back onto his lap as he continued to stare.

"I was just seeing that the curse did not reappear." She whispered feeling blush creeping up into her cheeks. "I- I dreamt it did". She stammered, feeling herself grow hot as his gaze did not waver.

Miroku raised his hand slowly, in it clenched a small bottle of water.

She stared at it for a moment as he evaluated her softly. "Drink". He whispered kindly as she took the bottle into her hands. Lifting the bottle to her lips, she drank a few sips before handing the bottle back to Miroku.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered as she shrugged.

"My chest is sore". She said softly as she glanced down at her hand. Meeting his gaze weakly she let out a sigh. "I am so tired".

Miroku sat back, his arms extended slightly as she stared at him. "No harm shall come to you". He said as she remained staring at him.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, she crept forward into his lap as his arms closed around her. Looking around for a moment, she leaned back against his chest, her head resting on his collar bone. Her body loosened as his chin rested against the top of her head, his fingers rubbing against her arm comfortingly.

"If it is not an inappropriate thing to say." Miroku began as Sango tensed her eyes turning up to him. "It feels so nice to hold you." He whispered into her hair as his breath moved over her scalp. "I missed this feeling".

Laying back in his arms, she closed her eyes as her hand touched lightly against his. Though she did not want to admit it, he was right. It felt good to be held and she too missed him. Breathing slowly, she cringed as her lungs ached. The feeling she had on the balcony lingered, each breath she took felt like a weight was on her ribs, forcing them down. Shifting slightly, she coughed under her breath, feeling warm liquid gathering in her mouth. Ignoring the feeling she fell into a calm sleep as Miroku's chest rose and fell beneath her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**M**iroku's eyes fluttered open as his arms tightened around Sango. Staring over his shoulder, his eyes searched the skies as a village neared on the horizon. Raising his hand, he patted the giant cat as she meowed weakly. "We are almost there." he said softly as a flash of red shone on one of the rooftops in the village. "Faster Kirara, then we may all rest peacefully".

He clenched to the fur as the cat shot forward, wind whipping over them fiercely as they zipped over the tree tops.

Shippo's eyes shot open, his hands clenching to Kiara's neck as his feet dangled off her sides. Looking over his shoulder, he met Miroku's gaze.

"We are near", The monk said as Shippo nodded slowly turning back to the skyline.

They neared Kaede's village rapidly, Kirara thudding to the ground outside the old miko's hut loudly as villagers stared in awe. Miroku shifted Sango in his arms, lifting her carefully as he stepped to the ground. Hurrying to the door, he passed beneath the screen as Shippo hopped along behind.

"Houshi sama". Kaede said, shaken by the sudden intrusion.

"Lady Kaede", He said politely as she moved to the side, allowing him to lay Sango down on the wood.

"The girl spoke the truth". Kaede said looking over the fallen exterminator as she lay asleep.

"She is very ill." Miroku whispered, sitting beside Sango.

"Kagome has already left". The old woman said comfortingly as Miroku nodded, looking to the door as Kirara entered in her smaller form.

Inuyasha entered the room a moment later, sitting beside Miroku as the small group of people gathered around the demon slayer. "Kagome said she'd be back before nightfall." Inuyasha said as Miroku nodded slowly.

Inuyasha stared down at Sango silently as his nose crinkled. "Her scent is strange". He muttered leaning closer as his ears folded back. "There is something inside her". He said as the others leaned forward. Brows furrowing, Inuyasha sniffed, touching his finger to Sango's sternum. "In her lungs, blood is collecting".He said as Miroku's eyes widened.

"Is that what Kagome spoke of"? Miroku said as Inuyasha shrugged.

"It must have been. Nothing else is wrong with her but that".

The room fell silent as Kaede moved shakily to her feet. "I will ready a fire. Monk, will ye help me"? She said softly as Miroku nodded stealing a last glance at Sango as he rose to his feet.

Kirara lay curled in a ball beside her master, her nose nuzzling Sango's knuckle as she meowed softly. Inuyasha sat back, his arms folding on his chest as he stared down at his fallen comrade.

As Miroku passed beneath the screen with Kaede at his side, Inuyasha began drumming his fingers on his arm. Sighing heavily, he tried to close his eyes as his ears twitched. He was quickly shaken from his thoughts by a soft coughing emitting from Sango.

Scrunching his nose, he sniffed the air as his hand slid beneath her head. "Shippo," He said sternly as the fox demon perked up. "Get that cloth". He muttered as the fox cub scurried to the discarded cloth beside the wall.

Returning shortly, Shippo handed the cloth to Inuyasha as he propped Sango into a sitting position.

Holding his hand behind her neck, keeping her head steady, he raised the cloth to her lips as she coughed again. Inuyasha tensed as drops of crimson blood began staining the cloth, soaking the cloth and touching his skin. He paused as Sango continued to cough, her chest vibrating as she did. When her coughing ceased, Inuyasha dabbed the cloth along the corner of her lips taking back drops of blood from her pale skin. Laying her carefully backward, he let the cloth fall to his knee as he watched her drift back asleep.

Shippo stared at the cloth on Inuyasha's knee as his stomach lurched. The stains of blood were a shocking sight and made him feel ill. He knew Sango must have been in terrible pain.Turning away, he watched as Kaede and Miroku entered the room, a pile of logs in Miroku's arms.

Inuyasha quickly hid the cloth from the monk's eyes as to keep him from bursting out. Tucking the cloth into a small urn near the wall, he stared to the door as the two humans readied the fire. Moving to the door, he stared out into the dark streets for a moment before stepping through the threshold.

Miroku stared down at Sango as the screen fell shut. Lifting his hand, he brushed it down her neck to her shoulder, shaking her lightly. He drew his hand back a few moments later as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sango you must eat". He whispered extending a hand to her.

Sango blinked slowly, her eyes shifting behind her lids as she attempted to rise.

Miroku's hand closed around hers, pulling her into a sitting position as his other hand sat steady against the small of her back. He stared down at her silently as Kaede leaned forward, holding a small bowl of soup to her.

Sango stared at the broth weakly as she took the bowl into her hands. Lifting the rim of the bowl to her lips, she let the warm foul smelling liquid fall into her mouth. Cringing, she sputtered as the soup fell down her thoat. It seared all the way down, falling heavily into the bottom of her stomach.

"Ye may not like the taste". Kaede said smoothly. "But it is good for ye. A very rich herbal blend". She said as Sango nodded slowly taking another long sip.

Squeezing her bottom lip beneath her teeth, she forced the soup down her throat with another painful swallow. Taking in a long breath, she lowered the bowl to the ground as Miroku's hand fell from behind her back. Blinking slowly, she raised her hand to her temple as heat crept beneath her skin.

Looking up slowly, her eyes moved over Miroku for a moment before turning to the door as Kagome entered.

"Sango"! She said excitedly as she hurried forward, falling to her knees before her friend.

Sango smiled as Kagome hugged her tightly. It was comforting to be around her friends after so long, she missed them dearly. As Kagome released her shoulders, Sango felt her chest aching once more.

Inuyasha entered the room a moment later, his eyes turning to her for a moment.

Sango sensed something lurking behind his eyes, fear? Perhaps it was anxiousness. She could not decide. Turning back to Kagome she watched as the girl reached into her large backpack, drawing out a metal case.

"Did you find the things you needed?" Miroku said leaning forward as Kagome nodded.

"Yes". She said under her breath as she clicked open the case, pulling back the cover. "The doctor said you'll need rest of course, but also spend time in the sun so as it kills the virus faster".

"What is this virus"? Miroku said as Sango looked at him softly.

"It's a virus that affects the lungs, bones etc. Its cured very easily in my time but the anti virus was not easy to attain". Kagome muttered as she pulled out a small glass vial and a long thin tube.

Miroku nodded as Sango looked to Kagome.

Kagome placed her fingers on the plastic cover of the tube drawing it off to reveal a thin metal needle extending from the tube. Muttering under her breath, she pressed the tip of the needle into the top of the vial, filling the tube with a milky white liquid.

Sango began to grow anxious as Kagome drew the needle from the vial turning to her swiftly.

Motioning to Sango's arm, Kagome clenched the needle between two fingers. Taking Sango's forearm into her hand Kagome paused, finding the vein beneath the skin as she lowered the needle. "This may burn a bit". She whispered, meeting Sango's eyes for a moment before plunging the needle into her flesh.

Sango cringed as Kagome pressed on the needle sending the liquid down through the tube into her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut as a strange feeling traveled up her arm, causing her nerves to scream out. She opened her eyes slowly as Kagome drew her hand back, lowering the needle into the box. Staring down at the small hole in her skin, Sango ran her thumb over it, stroking the skin. "People in your time do this often"? She said under her breath as Kagome smiled.

"Yes, but you must rest now. Let it take effect".

Sango nodded slowly, feeling herself grow steadily more faint. Raising her hand gracefully, she wrapped her fingers around the gold hairpiece in her ponytail drawing it into the air. Placing it down on the floor, she untied the bindings of her ponytail, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

Miroku watched silently Sango's hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face softly as her eyes turned to him. Smiling softly, she laid back, her head resting on her hands as she turned onto her side. Miroku raised his hand patting her shoulder softly. Frowning, he brushed his fingers along the material as the others watched silently. The once strong and muscular arms of his demon slayer were now frail and thin, her shoulder protruding. Miroku glanced at Sango's face, his eyes filled with concern and fear.

Kagome watched from a few feet away, her hands folded over her lap. She turned over her shoulder smiling up at Inuyasha as he stood against the frame of the door.

As Sango slept quietly, the group settled into their nightly activities just as they had done so long ago. Kagome sat beside the fire setting out several bowls of ramen for their meal, humming under her breath. Shippo was a few feet away licking the face of a large multi colored lolly pop and Inuyasha sat back silently.

Miroku sat beside Sango, staring over her softly as the moonlight poured through the window onto his face. He looked up slowly as Kagome handed him a cup of ramen, steam floating into his eyes as he took it from her. As he dipped his chopsticks into the broth he smiled appreciatively. "How I have missed your cooking Kagome". He muttered softly as she smiled.

"I've missed these moments." Kagome said brightly as she handed Inuyasha a cup. Looking to Sango sadly, she lowered her own cup onto the ground before her. "Though I wish Sango were feeling better". She muttered as the room fell silent.

The group ate silently, the only sounds heard were the slurping of ramen noodles. After half an hour of awkward silence, Miroku lowered his empty cup, staring at his comrades.

Kagome watched as the monk rose to his feet gliding slowly to the door. Jumping to her feet, she nodded to Inuyasha as she followed Miroku out the door onto the street. Miroku stood outside with his hands tucked in his sleeves as he stared over the dark rice fields.

Kagome appeared a few minutes later at his side, smiling up at him. As he met her gaze, she took his arm in her hand. "Sango will be fine". She said as if she read what Miroku thought. Turning on her heel, she disappeared back into the hut as Inuyasha looked up at her. "Inuyasha," She said softly as he met her eyes. "There are a few things I forgot, can you come with me"?

The half demon looked at her and then back to Sango, knowing what he was thinking, Kagome nodded reassuringly.

Miroku entered the room a few moments later, glancing at Kagome questioningly as she knelt beside her backpack. "Are you leaving"? He said suddenly causing Kagome to flinch.

Looking over her shoulder, she rose to her feet. "There are things I needed to get from home, everything Sango will need is right here". She said motioning the pile of bottles beside the demon slayer.

"But-" Miroku began as she smiled taking her backpack in her hands. "I do not think she wishes for me to aid her. What if she needs to bathe or something? She will surely not allow me to help her in that". He said as Kagome nodded.

"I think she will be more accomidating then you would think. And it will give you the opportunity you need." She said with a wink as the monk nodded. "We will be back shortly". Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's arm in hers as she strode out the door.

Miroku watched the miko and the half demon stride up the hillside for a few moments before turning back to Sango. She was on her side, her face pale and ghost like as her chest rose and fell quickly.

As he sat beside her, he stared across the the screen door of Keade's room. When no movement came from the other side, he reached out, touching his fingers to Sango's shoulder, shaking her softly. Her eyes twittered open a moment later turning to him lazily as he smiled.

"You must eat". He said as she nodded, moving shakily to a sitting position. Taking one of the cups in his hand, he held it out to her as she glanced down weakly. Nodding slowly, he watched as she took it in her fingertips, staring into the broth with half open eyes.

"Where are the others?" She whispered, raising the cup to her lips.

"Kagome said she had forgotten something". Miroku said looking to the sleeping Shippo and Kirara.

Nodding slowly, Sango lowered the cup as she stared around the room. Breathing heavily, she paused before taking another sip.

Miroku watched silently as she drank from the cup, his eyes dancing over the dark circles beneath her eyes. His eyes moved down her frame seeing a shell of the woman whom he loved. She was very much ill.

Sango cleared her throat as she turned to him, her eyes meeting his weakly. "Houshi- Miroku". She said as the monk stared at her. Opening her mouth, she shut it quickly as if deciding not to continue with what she'd wanted to say.

Miroku looked at her as he reached out, taking her hand gently in his own. Running his thumb over the boney surface, he stared up into her eyes.

"I would like to bathe Miroku. When did Kagome say she would return"? Sango said softly as Miroku shook his head.

"She said she would be back shortly, though she just left".

Sango nodded, her eyes turning out to the window. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to him. "Can I trust you"? She said as Miroku smiled, a sign of his Sango's spunk was returning.

"I am but a humble monk". Miroku whispered as he rose to his feet, taking both of her hands in his. He watched as she glided from the floor standing before him smoothly. Miroku's hand released hers, moving around her back as she stared up at him slowly.

Leading her gently through the door, Miroku smiled as they stepped out into the moonlight. As they walked along the dark streets, Miroku's hand rested on her hip as her hand clenched to his sleeve.

"Miroku". Sango said hoarsely as he nodded. "Was Takeda worried about me"?

Miroku froze, his heart sinking as her mouth fell shut. Taking in a long breath, he nodded swiftly. "He was, he asked me to care for you". He said as Sango nodded.

"What did you say"? Sango said an eyebrow raising as Miroku smiled.

"I said I would die for you". He said as her face brightened as she looked away. "I meant it". He whispered as Sango nodded.

The two humans entered the forest silently, their eyes cast away. Miroku turned to Sango watching her carefully as they walked through the underbrush. Sniffing the air, he began to detect the clean smell of the river in the distance.

As the cover of the trees broke away, they stood at the edge of the large river. Miroku released Sango gingerly as she swayed over to a rock. Standing with her back to him, she whispered.

"Miroku". She said as he glanced up slowly.

Motioning the tie of the obi, she turned to the river.

Miroku stepped slowly forward, his hands outstretched to the finely crafted silk tie. Carefully unravelling the silk, he watched as the excess fell away, drifting to the ground. His hands began to tremble as he touched to her back, slowly drawing away the ties.

Sango's hands slid from the sleeves, as the heavy kimono fell to the ground in a large lump.

Miroku watched silently as she lifted her hair over her shoulder, revealing her back from beneath the thin under robe. His eyes trailed up her frame, noticing parts of her body that seemed thinner than he'd remembered. His eyes moved up her hips as she turned to face him.

Shaking her head knowingly, she turned away as she stepped slowly toward the river.

Miroku stared anxiously as Sango entered the water as the blue light of the moon washed over her. His heart began to thump heard as she knelt in the water, soaking her white robe.

Cupping her hands under the surface, she drew the water into the air, throwing it over her face and neck. Sinking in the water, she sat on the rocks as she closed her eyes.

In her mind she remembered the events of the battle of Naraku, each memory bringing up a different emotion. Because of the battle she no longer had her hiraikutsu or Kohaku, and the lack of both things made her feel weak. Leaning back against a large rock, she turned her head to stare at Miroku on the bank.

His eyes were focused on her intently as if he feared she would die if he looked away. Smiling to herself she looked away. Try as she might, she could not hide the feeling she got when he'd looked upon her. Though she was still angry because of his infidelities, she could not keep herself from going warm around him. Gliding her hands down her neck, she closed her eyes. Coughing softly, she noted the sound of shifting rocks as Miroku jumped to his feet.

Smiling, she shook her head as she floated to her feet, standing in the knee high water. Turning on her heel, she moved from the water as Miroku stood clenching her kimono.

As she neared the monk, she looked up slowly meeting his kind gaze. Stopping before him, she watched as he leaned forward, draping the thick kimono over her shoulders, as his eyes bore holes in her face.

Miroku stared down at her softly as his hands left her shoulders moving down the length of her arms. The moonlight shined just perfectly on her face, causing her to look like a tenyo. Lifting his hand carefully, he placed it on her chin as he leaned toward her. Sango shifted under his touch, which caused his heart to sink. Clenching his hand around her face firmly, he leaned steadily forward, his eyes on hers.

Sango watched as Miroku neared, his lips parting as he leaned to her. As she attempted to turn her head, her lips brushed against his momentarilly. The warmth of his breath moved over her face as she turned her head back, their lips touched again. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward, her lips pressing into his as his finger stroked behind her ear. Her hands began to tremble as his lips took hers, enveloping them softly. Her body began to shiver as his bottom lip brushed hers in the softest yet mesmerizing way possible.

As the two broke apart, Sango's eyes opened meeting Miroku's hesitantly. Drawing backward, Sango jumped as Miroku's hand closed around the back of her neck drawing her forward swiftly and against his lips once more. Raising her hands slowly, she pressed her fingers into his chest as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Miroku". She whispered against his lips as his hands held her to his chest. "Miroku", She repeated as he drew backward, staring down at her questioningly.

Breathing heavily, her eyes began to feel strained as her chest ached. "I do not feel well." She said as he nodded swiftly, running to retrieve her discarded obi.

Returning a few seconds later, he knelt down before her. "Onto my back".

"Wha-" Sango said as her head began to feel heavy.

"My Sango. You shall not walk when you are so ill". He said sternly as she looked down at him. "I shall carry you until I can no longer, until my legs disintegrate."

Nodding slowly, she climbed onto his back, her hands wrapping around his neck as he clenched beneath her legs. Sango blushed as his hand brushed against her thigh innocently, the feeling of his fingers sent shivers through her body.

As Miroku rose to his feet, he smiled as Sango's head rested against the back of his neck. Walking steadily forward, he looked over his shoulder at Sango. "Sango chan". He muttered as she met his eyes.

"Yes"? She said sleepishly as he smirked.

"You did not feel ill because of my actions right?"

Sango shook her head slowly as Miroku smiled.

"I could only wish I could kiss you more. Though I know that will not be allowed". Miroku whispered as he stared at the ground.

Sango closed her eyes as she leaned against his neck, her hands loosening on his shoulders. Laying her head against his skin, she allowed herself the sleep that her body so desperately called for.

Miroku approached Kaede's hut slowly his head bowed as he carried Sango on his back. His mind was lost in thought as he steadily neared the screen door. Had he done the wrong thing in kissing her? What would come of his actions? It's not as if Sango could be wed to Takeda as well as he.. Shaking his head, he lifted his hand to pull back the screen

He did not want Sango to return to Takeda, if tonight was any indication, they belonged together. He knew Sango did not care for Takeda, but in knowing this he also knew that she would not abandon him. Sango was a kind soul and she would feel as if she owed it to Takeda after the things he'd done for her.

Stepping across the room, he neared the futon, seeing Shippo and Kirara sleeping in the corner of the hut. Laying Sango on the thin bed, he knelt beside his sleeping love. Smiling down on her sadly, he touched his hand to the top of her head, sweeping back her bangs.

As he sat staring down at her, the screen opened cautiously, revealing Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Miroku". Kagome whispered as she stepped through the threshold with Inuyasha close behind.

Miroku nodded politely as she sat beside him, her large backpack leaning agianst the wall beside Sango's head. Meeting her brown eyes, Miroku opened his mouth. "Kagome, may I speak with you"? He said softly as her eyes flashed up to him.

Nodding slowly, she rose from the ground following Miroku out the door as Inuyasha went to sit beside the demon slayer.

As they walked toward the forest, Kagome looked around silently. "So Miroku". She began as they neared a small clearing, each taking up seats upon a rock. "What happened after we left"?

Miroku paused for a moment as the memory flashed behind his eyes. Clearing his throat, he spoke softly. "Sango wanted to bathe." He muttered as Kagome's brows raised in curiosity. "So I escorted her to the river, and soon after". Miroku said, his voice trailing off as his mind wandered. "I made a mistake".

Frowning, Kagome watched as the monk closed his eyes, folding his hands on his lap. Fearing the worst, she spoke softly. "What did you do"?

Miroku shook his head, his eyes parting and turning to the moon. "I let my desires overwhelm me, and I.." He whispered as his eyes shut once more. "I kissed her."

Kagome smiled to herself at the thought of such an innocent and pure thing happening between her friends. Looking up at Miroku she nodded. "What is wrong with that"? She asked as Miroku opened his eyes as his head turned to her.

"I should not have done that, Sango is married to Takeda I have no place in her heart".

"But Sango loves YOU". Kagome said placing her hand on his. "Did she pull away"? She said as Miroku shook his head in response. "Then that means she still cares for you, and you need to fight for her". Kagome said feeling as if she were in an intense romance novel filled with lust, deceit, tragedy and love. It was truly entertaining.

"I cannot do that".

"If you love her you will!" Kagome snapped jumping to her feet.

"Sango is married to Takeda, I least of all being a monk should respect the virtues of marriage"! Miroku barked leaping to his feet and towering over Kagome.

"Have some spine"! Kagome screamed throwing her hands at her sides. "You let Sango go and now you want her back, if you care for Sango in ANY way you will tell her your feelings and let HER decide. She's not just some trophy for you and Takeda to fawn over! She has a heart too"!

Miroku fell silent his eyes turning away as Kagome glared up at him.

"You need to tell her, you owe it to her to at least let her know you loved her enough to fight"! Kagome said as feeling her adrenaline boiling. "The only reason she went to Takeda is because you forced her to, she would not have gone if she knew that you ACTUALLY cared".

"I've already told her and she still went through with marrying Takeda". Miroku muttered as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Then why are we talking about this"? She said folding her arms.

"Because I do not know what to do". Miroku snapped as he shook his head. "Do I just stand back and be a friend or do I destroy her marriage to Takeda for my own needs"?

Kagome shook her head as she met his eyes. "You need to decide that for yourself". She whispered as Miroku nodded. "It will take a little while for her to get better, in that time you need to figure out your options". She said slowly as she turned away. "Come on, the others will be wondering what is taking so long".

Miroku nodded slowly, following the girl through the trees back to the hut.


	7. Chapter 7

**A**s the sun rose on the next morning, Sango looked around wearily from her futon as she coughed softly. Sitting up, she noted out of the corner of her eye, Miroku rising from sleep. She watched silently as he crept over, sitting beside her on the ground.

"Is something the matter"? He whispered kindly as she shook her head.

"My chest hurts". She said hoarsly as Miroku nodded leaning over her to grab the metal kit from Kagome's time. Sango watched as he shifted back toward her, his eyes trailing over the strange glass vial.

Staring at the small plastic needle, he noted the numbers written on the vial -as to the dosage to be given- matched the ones on the tube. Puncturing the end of the needle into the top of the vial his eyes met Sango's softly. "Did you sleep well"?

Sango shook her head. "I had the same dreams I've always had, of my family". She whispered solemly as Miroku nodded.

Raising the needle into the air, Miroku took Sango's arm in his hand as he smiled serenely. "I find when I have such thoughts, it helps to think of something pleasant". He whispered as he poked into to her arm, watching sadly as she winced.

"What is that"? She mumbled as he drew the needle away still holding tenderly to her forearm.

Taking a long breath, Miroku spoke softly. "I think of beautiful things," He muttered as Sango watched him speak. "A beautiful flower with dew on its pedals, the sunlight shining on the water." He whispered raising his hand to her cheek. "The softness of a woman's eyes".

Sango trembled as she stared into his eyes, feeling her own eyes burn with tears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt his hand drift from her flesh. "Don't stop." She said softly, peering up at him slowly.

Miroku nodded slowly, letting his hand fall over hers, clenching it firmly. Staring at her small hand in his, he noted to protrusion of her bones beneath her flesh. "How long had you felt ill?" He whispered suddenly as she shrugged.

"I have felt sick off and on for the past year or so. I have fallen ill several times in the past months".

Miroku nodded slowly at her words. She had felt sick for almost a year, the exact time the two had been apart. It must have been just a coincidence. Meeting her eyes, he opened his mouth. "You need to take better care of yourself".

"I have felt worse pain than this". She whispered drawing her hand away slowly as Miroku closed his eyes.

Shaking his head, he looked back into her eyes. "If I have hurt you in the past, I appologize. That was never my intention". He said clenching his jaw. "I only wanted to do the opposite." He whispered taking her hand back quickly.

Sango shook her head slowly as she looked away. "It was so long ago Miroku, surely you have moved on." She said as her voice cracked.

Clenching her hand in his own, he brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. "I could never wipe your face from my mind, to erase your words." He said softly as he lowered her hand. "To forget the pain I caused you, it haunted me every night".

Sango began to shake as she stared into his eyes, closing her fingers over his palm she smiled. "I forgive you Miroku". She said as Miroku's face brightened a soft smile appearing on his lips.

Holding her hand to his chest, he leaned steadily forward his lips hovering over hers as she stared up at him. Weaving his hand around the back of her neck, he stared down at her longingly. As her eyes met his, he jumped as Sango leaned forward, touching her lips roughly to his as her hand clenched around his collar.

Drawing away gingerly, Sango closed her eyes as her hand rested on his chest. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Inuyasha's ears twitched. Knowing he'd heard their entire conversation, she turned back to Miroku, holding her finger before her lips.

"No more talk of this." She whispered as Miroku frowned. "We shall continue this in private when we are free of an audience." She said as Miroku nodded leaning back.

Looking to the half demon, he smirked. "Inuyasha, are you hungry"?

Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes still squeezed shut pretending he'd not heard them as Sango giggled under her breath.

Smiling knowingly, Miroku rose to his feet, moving over to Kagome. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, he shook the girl awake. Watching her stir, turning onto her side, he leaned back looking at Sango. "Are you hungry as well"? He said as she nodded slowly. Moving to the door, he paused as Sango called to him.

"I want to go with you". She said rising slowly to her feet.

"Are you sure"? Miroku said as Sango nodded gliding to his side.

"I am feeling a bit better". She said as Miroku extended his arm to her politely. Stepping through the doorway Sango's smile matched Miroku as they stepped into the sunlight. .

Miroku nodded slowly at her words. She had felt sick for almost a year, the exact time the two had been apart. It must have been just a coincidence. Meeting her eyes, he opened his mouth. "You need to take better care of yourself".

"I have felt worse pain than this". She whispered drawing her hand away slowly as Miroku closed his eyes.

Shaking his head, he looked back into her eyes. "If I have hurt you in the past, I appologize. That was never my intention". He said clenching his jaw. "I only wanted to do the opposite." He whispered taking her hand back quickly.

Sango shook her head slowly as she looked away. "It was so long ago Miroku, surely you have moved on." She said as her voice cracked.

Clenching her hand in his own, he brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips softly. "I could never wipe your face from my mind, to erase your words." He said softly as he lowered her hand. "To forget the pain I caused you, it haunted me every night".

Sango began to shake as she stared into his eyes, closing her fingers over his palm she smiled. "I forgive you Miroku". She said as Miroku's face brightened a soft smile appearing on his lips.

Holding her hand to his chest, he leaned steadily forward, his lips hovering over hers as she stared up at him. Weaving his hand around the back of her neck, he stared down at her longingly. As her eyes met his, he jumped as Sango leaned forward, touching her lips roughly to his as her hand clenched around his collar.

Drawing away gingerly, Sango closed her eyes as her hand rested on his chest. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Inuyasha's ears twitch. Knowing he'd heard their entire conversation, she turned back to Miroku, holding her finger before her lips.

"No more talk of this." She whispered as Miroku frowned. "We shall continue this in private when we are free of an audience." She said as Miroku nodded leaning back.

Looking to the half demon, he smirked. "Inuyasha, are you hungry"?

Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes still squeezed shut pretending he'd not heard them as Sango giggled under her breath.

Smiling knowingly, Miroku rose to his feet, moving over to Kagome. Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, he shook the girl awake. Watching her stir, turning onto her side, he leaned back looking at Sango. "Are you hungry as well"? He said as she nodded slowly. Moving to the door, he paused as Sango called to him.

"I want to go with you". She said rising slowly to her feet.

"Are you sure"? Miroku said as Sango nodded gliding to his side.

"I am feeling a bit better". She said as Miroku extended his arm to her politely. Stepping through the doorway Sango's smile matched Miroku as they stepped into the sunlight.

After finding their meal in the marketplace, Sango and Miroku sat in a small field just outside of the village listening to the soft whistle of the wind. Laying on his back, Miroku stared up at the sky with his hands behind his head. Letting out a long sigh, his eyes turned slowly to Sango.

She was sitting beside him, her hair undone hanging over her shoulders shielding her chest from view in her thin white yukata. She turned to him, her face looking considerably brighter as she smiled kindly to him. Laying her hand down at her side, she ran her palm across the ground, taking blades of grass into her fingers.

Miroku sat up, his body held up on his elbow as he stared over her face silently.

"I wish Kohaku was here". Sango whispered suddenly as Miroku nodded. "I wish no one ever had to suffer the fates they did". She said taking Miroku's right hand in hers, gliding her finger across his palm.

"It was a terrible circumstance." Miroku muttered as he rose into a sitting position, his hand closing around hers. "But I do not regret having learned of Naraku, had I not I wouldn't have-" He stopped, his eyes dancing over her face as she stared at him.

Sliding her hand from his, she looked away as tear lined her lashes.

Leaning backward, Miroku stared up at the sky oncemore as a cloud passed overhead.

Silence fell heavily between them as they both stared off into the distance.

Sango opened her mouth slowly breaking the chilled air. "I would like to see my village." She whispered looking at Miroku. "One last time".

Miroku nodded as he rose up, moving graciously to his feet with his hand extended. "I'm sure you will be able to. But you mustn't keep Takeda waiting _too_ long". He said with a grimace, metally kicking himself for sounding so bitter. "He would be elated to have as beautiful a wife as you".

Taking his hand in hers, Sango glided slowly to her feet. Staring into his deep eyes, she shook her head. "Miroku". She whispered as he looked away, his hands dropping to his side.

"As I have said before, I will be there for you regardless". He whispered softly as he shook his head. Taking her hand in his, he smiled down at her. "Let us get back". He said cradling her hand tenderly as he turned and walked with her down the hillside.


	8. Chapter 8

**K**agome rose from her seat beside the fire, her eyes moving over the faces of her friends as they sat eating their meals. Wrapping her hand around her towel, she threw it over her shoulder as she looked down at Sango. "You want to go take a bath"?

Sango nodded as she lowered her plate onto the floor as Kiara slid from her lap.

Rising to her feet, she moved to Kagome's side, taking a towel in her hand as she looked around.

Miroku watched the girls walk through the door, the frigid night air washing over the threshold into the room. Looking away to the corner of the room, his eyes fell on Sango's white and pink kimono hanging over the back of a chair. Blinking slowly, he turned away as Inuyasha coughed. Staring at the half demon, he watched as Inuyasha lowered his chopsticks, placing them on his clay plate.

"Hey". Inuyasha said loudly as Miroku nodded to him. "What will you do if she denies you"? He said stoically meeting the monk's eyes.

Pausing for a moment, Miroku spun the chopsticks in his fingers, pushing the brown sauce from their meal around his plate. "I suppose if she will not have me, there is nothing more I can do. I have said all I could, and exposed my heart to her, if she will not take it.." He stopped as Inuyasha and Shippo stared at him expectingly. "I must be her friend. I would prefer to have her in my life a little bit than none at all".

Inuyasha nodded as he stared out the window to the trees, his ears twitching as he closed his eyes.

**S**tepping steadily toward the hot spring, Kagome grinned as the steam hit her face. "Just like old times"! She said dropping her towel against a rock as her other hand wrapped around the hem of her shirt.

Sango stood a few feet away, her fingers undoing the knots of her kimono as she stared into the trees. Breathing softly, she covered her mouth as she coughed.

Skipping down to the water, Kagome dipped her toe in, before submerging herself completely. Leaning against a rock, she looked to the side as Sango entered slowly. Glancing over her friend's bony shoulders, she noted how thin Sango had looked, without the heavy kimono, she could see a few of Sango's ribs, and her hip bones. What had become of her friend? Staring down at her hands, she let out a sigh.

After a moment of silence, Sango spoke. "Were you guys there also?" She said softly as Kagome looked up at her. "A-at the wedding"?

"Course", Kagome said brightly as she wrapped her arms around her legs."None of us would dare miss that". She said as Sango nodded slowly. "How is Takeda"?

Shrugging her shoulders, Sango stared up at the dark sky. "He is very kind, and loving." She whispered, her hands resting against her knee. "He is attentive and courteous, always knows what to say". Sango said as a droplet of water slid down her neck. "He looks upon me so kindly, and does not wish for me to lift a finger. He treats me like a child sometimes."

Kagome nodded as she stared at Sango.

"Though I do not feel fit to be with someone as good as he". Sango muttered.

"You deserve a good man Sango, don't be little yourself".

"It is not that, I just do not feel at home among the merchants and lords. I do not feel right wearing extravagant kimonos that cost so much". Sango said running her fingers down her scalp. "I am just a demon slayer, I do not belong at tea houses and social gatherings. My place is on the battle field, fighting alongside men."

Kagome nodded as she shook her hair out. "Things hardly seem to have changed in the past year." She said as Sango nodded. "No matter how much we want to fit in with the world around us, sometimes we can only be where our heart wants us to be". Looking to her friend, she smiled. "Even I couldn't bring myself to go to school everyday, or to wake up without seeing Inuyasha".

Sango smiled, her hand trailing over the surface of the water. "Though I would hate to admit it." She whispered, staring through the steam. "I do miss the time we spend hunting Naraku."

"I as well," Kagome said leaning backward as her head tilted up. "There were good times scattered among the bad. And I think all of us enjoyed each other's company." She said as the air fell silent.

Kagome looked to Sango, biting her lip. "Sango". She began softly as her friend looked at her. "If it is not to bold to say.. Do you see yourself being happy with Takeda"?

Taking a long breath, Sango turned her head away, closing her eyes. "Takeda will give me anything I could ever want, but the things he wishes to give me I do not seek". Opening her eyes slowly, she coughed into her fist. "Though I cannot pinpoint what it is I want. I still have a need to seek it".

Kagome smiled knowingly. "I know what it is". She said with a grin as Sango turned to her.

Knowing what she was going to say, Sango shook her head. "I cannot Kagome".

"I believe Miroku has really changed, and he never gave up on loving you". Kagome said clapping her hands together. "He loves you Sango, more than you will ever know"! She said as her friend shook her head stubbornly. "I know he has made mistakes and you do not have to forgive him... But I also know that in the next few days he will so you a side of him he has not shone before."

Sango nodded as she rose to her feet, moving to the bank.

Kagome let out a sigh as she followed her friend, taking her towel in her hand. Quickly drying herself off, Kagome watched as Sango tied her kimono firmly.

Turning back to the trees, the girls walked silently back to the Keade's hut.

**S**ettling into sleep, the group curled around the small fire. Laying on her side, Sango stared at the wall as Kirara purred beside her, cuddled up in Shippo's tail. Turning her head, she stared a few feet away to Miroku as he sat against the wall. Drifting carefully to her feet, she was mindful not to wake the others as she neared the door.

Creeping soundlessly to the door, she placed he hand on the screen, drawing it up with two fingers. Stepping out into the darkness, she stopped, her eyes transfixed on the moon.

Sliding down onto the seat beside the door, she folded her hands on her lap as she fell into her thoughts.

Up until a few days ago, she was so certain in her relationship with Takeda, seeing him as a man she could eventually grow to love. But now, after seeing Miroku and spending time with her friends, she could not understand what it was her heart wanted. Even in spending time in Takeda's home, she still found herself thinking of Miroku.

The images of their moments together flashed in her vision every few minutes, causing her to grow frustrated. How could someone so untrustworthy fill her mind so much? Why did he deserve a place in her heart? Though in other moments she would imagine the two of them sitting beside the river, anxious glances shooting back and forth. It was merely a game to Miroku, all to get her to lower her guards so that he may grope her. Though he hadn't groped her recently with all the opportunities he had.. Why was that?

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes tightly.

How can there_ really _be any discussion as to whom was the better man for her? Takeda had never dare hurt her and didn't even glance at another woman, and Miroku not only looked but pursued other women. Takeda was honest and thoughtful, whereas Miroku was lecherous and deceitful. Opening her eyes, she stared out to the rice fields.

But Miroku did have good qualities.. He was kind, understanding, strong, and helpful.. Sure he was a lecter, but recently he looked upon her strangely. Much like how he did when he asked her to live with him. That couldn't be possible... Shaking her head vigourously, she placed her fingers to her temple as her mind throbbed.

"Are you alright"? Came a deep voice suddenly as she jumped backward, nearly falling from the bench.

Eyes trailing up to the door, she saw Miroku standing in the moonlight, the top part of his chest exposed in his robes. Blushing at her own stupidity, she looked away quicky.

Miroku stepped toward her, his face shining handsomely as his hands slid into his pockets.

"I could not sleep". She said quickly as Miroku made a move to sit beside her.

Miroku nodded as he lowered himself onto the bench, his eyes turning to the sky. Listening to Sango's shuttered breathing, he smiled to himself. She must have been deep in thought to have not sensed his prescence sooner.

"You must still keep a strong guard, even if you are to be a lord's wife". He said softly as she tensed, glaring at him.

"Do not take me as being weak." She hissed as she stared into his eyes. "I can still easily fell any man or beast."

Laughing to himself, Miroku reached out taking her hand swiftly. "I do not doubt that my Sango". He whispered meeting her eyes. Running his fingers over her skin, he watched as she blushed slightly. Falling silent, Miroku looked away as his tongue danced behind his teeth. Glancing up into her eyes, he spoke. "Do you still wish to return to your village"?

Nodding shakily, Sango's eyes danced down to her hands before returning to his face.

"If you would not mind, I would like to accompany you to pay respects to the boy whom gave his life so that I may have mine." He said looking over his right hand thinking of the sacrifice Kohaku had made for him.

"Okay". Sango said softly as Miroku's eyes shot back to hers.

"How are you feeling"? Miroku said as his eyes moved over her face.

"I am feeling better each day, Kagome's medicines work with great haste." She said as Miroku smiled softly.

"I am glad". Miroku said as he released her hand, clapping his hands on his knees.

Biting her lip anxiously, Sango looked up at him. "She had told me things as we walked back from the spring". She said as Miroku met her gaze. Feeling flushed, she looked away quickly. "But it is nothing". She whispered as her voice trailed away.

"What is it she said"? Miroku said cocking a brow as Sango shook her head.

Opening her mouth slowly, she spoke barely above a whisper. "She said when I had fallen from the balcony.." She stammered, feeling her heart begin to race. "She said you had cried for me".. She said looking to Miroku as his eyes turned away.

"She speaks the truth." He said meeting her gaze strongly. "I thought I had lost you. I could not contain myself."

Sango nodded slowly as her eyes welled with tears. Looking away, she jumped as his hand closed around her cheek. Drawing her face to his, his thumb moved over the skin beneath her eye as her body trembled.

"I shall never let you shed another tear because of me." He whispered, pressing his lips softly to her flesh as she brightened.

As he drew backward, Sango stared into his eyes weakly. Shakily raising her hands, she touched her fingers to his chest feeling his muscles tighten beneath his skin. Gliding her hands to the spot above his heart, she jumped at the rapid beat she felt beneath her fingers.

She blinked as Miroku's head shot forward, his lips pressing forcefully against hers.

Wrapping both hands around her neck, he slid his tongue along her teeth asking for entry into her mouth. As Sango's hands closed around his wrists, he drew her into a standing position, throwing her back to the wall. Pressing his chest into hers, he deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth.

As Sango fought to resist him, Miroku was nearly overcome by his lust. Running his fingers through her hair, he broke away, touching his lips to her forehead as he breathed heavily. Smirking to himself, he leaned forward, his hand snaking around her waist and resting against her backside.

Sango blinked as she realized where his fingers were touching, and she instantly tensed. Glaring up into his face, she stared at his half lidded eyes.

Smiling pervertedly, Miroku watched as she closed her hand, thudding her fist against his chest.

Drawing backward, he felt suddenly shamed as he stared down at her.

The look in her eyes spoke worlds, but Miroku could not put a name on it. Confusion perhaps? Longing? He could not tell. Cupping his hand around her cheek, he watched as a tear slid down her jaw.

Mouth opening in shock, he spoke in a cracked voice. "What is wrong my Sango"? He said as she shook her head, shutting her eyes.

He was beginning to piece together the look in her eyes and her tears. She was feeling badly for kissing him, betraying Takeda's trust. Miroku felt ashamed that he pushed her into doing something for his own needs. He had promised Takeda he would protect her, not steal her. And now he was advancing on Sango at every opportunity.

His thumb traced along the smooth skin beside her lip. How could he not kiss _his _Sango? How could he deny his heart something he longed for since their first meeting? Was he selfish to want Sango for himself? Shaking his head, he watched as her eyes met his.

Letting out a shuttered breath he looked away. Clenching his hand around hers for a moment, he forced his eyes to look at her. "When you feel ready for sleep, promise me you will return to bed".

As he turned away, Sango reached out to him, her fingers squeezing his.

"Don't leave". She whispered not meeting his eyes. "I do not want to be left alone with my thoughts."

Miroku oblidged, turning slowly to face her. Leaning back on the bench, his arm wound around her shoulders.

Sango relaxed, her head leaning against his chest as she stared blankly at the ground. Touching her hand tentatively to his upper thigh, she watched his legs tense beneath his robes.

"I know this cannot be easy for you". He whispered into her hair. "I care for you so much, and I know Takeda cares for you the same." He said as Sango nodded. Squeezing her shoulder, he closed his eyes. "I just wish I had not been a fool earlier, so that it might have been I standing beside you at the alter".

Sango nodded as she wrapped her arm around his waist, listening to the steady beating of his heart. As silence ligered between them,Sango began to feel fatigue growing on her. Lifting her legs, she draped them over Miroku's as he looked up at her quickly. Meeting his eyes softly,she smiled. "I liked when you held me like this". She whispered as Miroku nodded, sliding his arm over her thighs to hold her waist.

Wrapping his other arm around her shoulders, he held her against his chest as they both fell quietly asleep.

.


	9. Chapter 9

As morning began to creep over the mountains, Miroku thought it best that he retire himself and Sango the bed. Gliding his hand over her bosom, he touched his fingers to her neck lightly, whispering softly in her ear. His eyes moved over her pursed lips as her breath tickled his neck with every rise and fall of her chest. Staring down at her sleeping face, he took a long and calming breath, pushing thoughts of perversion to the back of his mind.

He had many a time fantasised about intimate moments with Sango and the process of cocieving his heir with her. Though these thoughts were highly inappropriate now that she was a married woman.

Sliding his hand beneath her thighs, he lifted her against his chest as her arm slumped over his shoulder.

Walking slowly to the door, he stepped beneath the screen staring over the faces of his sleeping friends. They had not woke or changed their positions since he'd left them a few hours ago.

Moving silently over to Sango's futon, he placed his tennyo on the mattress as her hair spread out over her shoulders and face. Sitting beside her, he stared down on her sleeping form as Kirara curled up in the excess of his robes.

As his eyes trailed around the room, he caught a glimpse of something in the light of the dying fire. Moving over to the object, he took it carefully in his fingertips, holding it before his eyes. Leaning back beside Sango, his eyes moved over the golden hair ornament clenched between his fingers.

It was made to look like a branch of a cherry blossom tree, with many golden flowers hanging off a gold chain. It was quite expensive. Looking down at Sango, he felt his heart sink.

As much as he loved her, he could never give her the extravagant life that Takeda could. After all, he was a penny less monk living in a crumbling temple in the courtyside. He had nothing to offer her. Takeda on the other hand, was a fine rich lord. He was kind and loving and cared for Sango just as much as he did. He could give her everything that any woman would give her arm for. But would Sango really enjoy that? He imagined not.

Sango was similar to he, she enjoyed simple things like swimming in a pond or lying on the grass. Miroku might not have been able to give her finely sewn kimonos or expensive hair ornaments, but he could definetly give her happiness. Beneath his lechery Miroku knew her would be a great father and husband, as his father had been one. As a child, Miroku fancied himself to be that way when he was older.

But would he ever get to show Sango that side of him? He couldn't now. He had wasted precious time with Sango because of his lechery. And now he wanted nothing more than to be the upright monk that his father was. Though he had inherited his father's heart as well as the wind tunnel, Miroku was still cursed to be a letcher. And now, after finding the woman whom he could spend the rest of his life with, his lechery drove her away.

Closing his fist around the hair piece, he placed it carefully against Sango's pillow as he looked around the room. Looking up to the screen to Kaede's room, he watched as the old woman appeared before him.

The others woke soon after, Inuyasha was first, his ears twitching and nose scrunching as he yawned loudly. Kagome was next, her arms extending in the air from her prone position as her hair lay crumpled in a ball against her shoulder. Jumping up, she rubbed her eyes as she looked at Miroku.

"Did you sleep at all"? she said sleepishly as Miroku shook his head.

Glancing to Sango, Kagome knew instantly the reason Miroku could not sleep. Pushing away her blanket, she moved to her feet stretching her arms broadly through the air. As she stared out the window, she caught sight of a horse drawn carriage and many men nearing the small hut.

Inuyasha had seen this also, and glanced to Miroku silently with ears folded back on his head.

The group sat back as the carriage grew nearer the sound of stomping houghs echoing in the morning air. Rising slowly to her feet, Keade moved steadily to the door to greet the men as Sango awoke.

Sliding into a sitting position, her arm brushed against the hair piece as she looked to her friends. A few moments later, the screen flew back as Takeda rushed into the room. Falling before her on the ground, he clenched Sango's hands tightly as he smiled widely.

Miroku watched silently as Takeda embraced Sango, his heart cleched in his chest as he watched the exchange before him.

"My dear Sango". Takeda whispered into her hair as his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I was so frightened, I am glad to see you well". He said as he drew back, kissing her lips lightly.

Miroku's anger was beginning to build as Takeda squeezed Sango's hands, showering her with kisses. Looking into Sango's eyes, he saw the same expression he'd seen the night before. She was not taking full enjoyment in kissing Takeda, could she have been thinking of him? Shaking his head, he watched as Takeda stepped back, his hands clenching Kagome's as he smiled widely.

"Priestess, I thank you. You have brought life back into my beautiful Sango, I can already begin to see signs of her former self returning".

Kagome nodded blushing slightly as she glanced away from Takeda. "It was nothing". She said modestly asTakeda released her hands, dropping to the seat beside Sango.

Keade entered the room slowly, her eyes moving over the group as she sat down beside Kagome. The room fell silent as Takeda turned to Sango, his eyes dancing up and down her frame.

"Why are you dressed in such a way? Surely as a wife of a lord you cannot wear such rags"? he said in a bitter voice as Miroku's eyes flared with fury.

"I think she is beautiful, if she is to be the wife of a lord she does not have to dress any better than her people. They will love her more if they believe she is like them". Miroku hissed as Takeda's eyes turned to him sharply.

"That is very well monk, but this is not the temple, she must present herself in a different way than ordinary women." Takeda said, eyes narrowing before he looked back at Sango. "Surely my love, you are feeling well enough to return with me home"? He said holding her hands gently in his own.

Sango's mouth opened as the eyes of the room burned into hers. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes as a soft cough escaped her lips. "I believe I still may need to heal longer". She whispered as Takeda examined her with furrowed brows. "I do not quite feel well enough to make the journey home just yet".. She said, eyes darting to Miroku for a second before looking back to Takeda.

Nodding slowly, Takeda looked deeply into her eyes. "I see.. Well surely you will join me in the inn tonight"? He said smiling kindly as Inuyasha and the others flinched at Miroku's darkened expression. "I have missed nights with you, and long to hold you close".

Suddenly jumping to his feet, Miroku clenched his fists as he moved hurriedly to the door. Throwing back the screen, he strode out into the street as his skin burned from scalp to to heel.

Moving quickly into the shade of the trees, he passed curious eyes of Takeda's men as well as villagers. Taking a seat upon a large rock, he folded his arms roughly as his eyes fell shut.

Breathing heavily through flared nostrils, Miroku attempted to calm himself. The thought of another man in bed with Sango was driving him near madness. His foot began to tap irritably as he told himself things to ease his mind. Surely Sango would not climb into bed with another man just after they parted? She loved him!. Had he missed judged her feelings toward him? That could not be.. Sango loved him didn't she?

Slowing his breathing, he opened his eyes to see Kagome walking timidly toward him. Easing his voice as much as he could, he opened his mouth."Lady Kagome". He said as the corner of his lip quivered slightly.

Nodding slowly, she sat beside him staring at her feet. The two sat in silence as their minds spun in their skulls, each trying to think of something to say.

**T**akeda left Keade's hut an hour later, taking up residence in the small inn on the far side of the village.

Sitting silently on her futon, Sango stared at the ground as Kirara laid her head against her hand. Looking up slowly, she watched as Inuyasha sat back with arms folded over his chest. Letting a long sigh trail out her lips, she closed her eyes as well.

She was now more conflicted than ever..Should she leave with Takeda? After all he'd done so much for her.. But there was Miroku also. In the short time together, Sango had gotten the Miroku she'd always longed for. A loyal, non lecherous and loving Miroku.. Could she really bring herself to leave after all they had been through?

Her eyes began to brim with tears as she shook her head lightly. Wiping away a rouge tear, she looked up to Kagome as she entered the room. "Where is Miroku"? She asked softly, feeling her voice crack with fear and anxiety.

"He went for a walk". Kagome said smiling softly as she sat beside her. "You should rest."

Sango shook her head as she made a move to leave. "No I must speak with Miroku."

Closing her hand around her friend's wrist, Kagome forced Sango to sit. "You can speak with him later, you mustn't stress yourself, you're still sick".

Sighing in defeat, Sango looked at Kagome with half shut eyes."Alright". She whispered gingerly. Laying back on the futon, her eyes fell shut as her heart rate slowed, her mind finally falling silent.

Looking to Inuyasha, Kagome smiled brightly as she stood up. Sitting down on his lap, she smirked to herself as Inuyasha tensed, his face brightening. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned against his neck as she closed her eyes.

**T**he day passed by quickly, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo choosing to spend it outside of Keade's hut as to not bother Sango. Remaining beside the demon slayer, Keade sat with her needlework resting on her lap.

Staring silently down at the young girl, Kaede watched as Sango rose, yawning behind her hand. Clenching a bowl of water in her wrinkled hands, she held it out to her as Sango nodded politely. She watched as Sango drunk from the bowl, her eyes falling shut.

Lowering the bowl onto her lap, she looked around. "Miroku has not returned"?

"He came back a few hours ago, looked upon you for a moment. He seemed saddened.." Keade said slowly as Sango's eyes laced with tears.

Meeting the old woman's gaze, she spoke shakily. "Will you tell him to meet me beside the river later tonight"? Sango said as the miko nodded. Gliding to her feet, Sango raised her hands, trying her hair back into a ponytail as she stared at the floor. Passing beneath the screen, she stepped out into the mid day light.. .


	10. Chapter 10

**S**ango walked slowly up the path to the inn, her mind weaving and turning through thoughts with each step taken. Looking up to the high gates, she could feel the eyes of the villagers on her back. Holding her breath in her lungs, she watched as the old inn keeper stared at her curiously.

Stepping into the small courtyard, she stepped into the hall as the eyes of Takeda's men followed her, each man bowing deeply as she passed. As she neared the large room, she met Takeda's eyes weakly.

"M'lady". He said smoothly as he hurried forward, taking her hands swiftly in his.

Blinking slowly, she watched as he leaned forward, his lips touching briefly against hers. As she returned his kiss gingerly, she remembered her and Miroku's kiss beside the river. Meeting Takeda's eyes, she smiled politely as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb and forefinger.

"Come, let us go inside". Takeda said drawing open the screen door as Sango stared out her shoulder to the darkening sky.

Breathing slowly, she stepped into the large room, her eyes falling onto the bed in the center.

Sliding her sandals from her feet, she floated over the threshold in a ghost like manner. What would she say to him? Did he really expect them to consimate their union tonight? How could she lay in bed beside Takeda when her mind only thought of Miroku?

Moving slowly over to the bed, Takeda sat down with his eyes speeding up and down the length of her body.

Sango fell into a trance like state as the screen slid shut behind her. As her mind drifted from her body, she sat beside Takeda, watching as he leaned forward pushing her backward on the bed. Staring up into his dark eyes, she felt her heart begin to crumble in her chest. As her fingers ran down the length of his muscular arms, she shut her eyes, feeling his lips touch to the bare skin on her neck.

**M**iroku stood beside the river in the dark shadows of the forest. After speaking with Keade as well as Kagome, Miroku knew what it was he had to do.

As much as he loved Sango, he knew she deserved Takeda. On this night, he would have to depart from her life and not return to it. She needed happiness, and it would not be right for him to force himself upon her. Takeda loved Sango and Miroku knew she would be taken care of.

But how could he very well walk away? After everything that went on in thier time together, the tears, the anger, the passion, how could he simply walk away? Feeling doubt beginning to creep into his mind, he shook his head roughly.

He could not leave, not after he'd allowed his heart the one thing he'd denied it when his fate was sealed. He finally was able to love his Sango without fear of his impending death or his infidelities hurting her. He found a peace that he'd not had in his entire life with her.

Raising his hand, he placed it over his eyes as his mind burned.

Images of Takeda and Sango in bed together appeared in Miroku's mind, causing his rage to flare. Letting out a low grunt, he sat down on a large rock, scratching his scalp with his nails.

As he dug his fingers deeper into his flesh, he began to feel a hot liquid washing over his skin. Blinking slowly, he drew his hand though the air, staring at the long lines of crimson blood trickling down his finger.

Letting out a morbid laugh, his mind fell away. If Sango did not return he would surely go mad. Clenching his hand on his lap, he stared into the clear water of the stream.

He would wait a little longer, if she did not arrive soon, he would leave. Taking thier entire history together as nothing more than a dream. And he would depart back into the mountains, and leave Sango in his memories.

**S**ango's head rolled back on her shoulders as her back ached beneath Takeda's touch. A soft moan escaped her lips as his mouth trailed down her neck, resting on her collar bone. His tongue lightly flicking against her skin.

His broad shoulders shifted as he climbed on top of her, drawing back the tie of her kimono, and sliding his hand along her smooth stomach. Smiling lustfully, Takeda leaned forward, biting her flesh lightly as her eyes fluttered open and closed. Sango's hand rested against his chest, her fingers touching lightly to the muscles beneath his robes as his hips ground into hers.

Lifting his hand from her waist, he placed it against her upper thigh, slowly parting her legs as he laid down against her woman hood. Leaning against her small frame, he whispered softly in her ear as her eyes shut.

"My beautiful tennyo". He said as his hand traveled up beneath the material, fingers walking along her moist skin.

Sango's eyes shot open as Takeda's voice trailed away, and only Miroku's voice rang out in her ears. Flashes of her and Miroku erupted from every nerve ending of her brain, as her heart suddenly began beating wildly against her ribs. Her lips began to quiver as Takeda leaned forward, his tongue moving along the gap, sliding behind her teeth.

Sango jumped up, her head banging against Takeda's roughly as she cringed.

Looking utterly shocked, Takeda leaned back, eyes darting over Sango in confusion. "What is it my Sango"?! He said as his hands fell to the bed at her sides, his chest brushing against hers. Watching her hurry to cover her exposed bossom, Takeda sat back on his heels, his mouth hanging open.

Sango began to tremble as she stared around the room, looking at anything but Takeda's almond eyes. Raising her hand to her lips, she squeezed her eyes shut as her head fell forward.

Wrapping his hands gently around her chin, Takeda's stared down at Sango softly. "What is it my love"? He said as she shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She began to sob weakly as Takeda stared down at her in awe. Shaking her head repeatedly, she squeezed her hands at her side. Opening her mouth quickly, her eyes parted, turning up to him weakly.

"I cannot.." Sango choked as tears leaked from her eyes.

"What do you mean"? Takeda said in a hushed tone as her eyes shut once more. "What are you talking about"?

Biting down on her lower lip, she stared into his eyes once more, feeling her heart shattering. "I can't". She stammered as Takeda shook his head.

"What is this about? Was I too forward"? Takeda said as Sango shook her head, her eyes turning to the ceiling.

"Don't do this to me". She whispered as her chest heaved violently.

"I do not understand.." Takeda said, attempting to catch her gaze as she stared around the room.

Finally letting her eyes fall onto him, Sango froze, her hand laying on his thigh. "You are an amazing man.." She said timidly as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "You are kind, thoughtful, loving". She continued as Takeda stared at her expectingly. "You understand me and love me with my many faults.." She whispered as Takeda nodded slowly.

"As I should Sango, you are like no other woman I have ever met".

Licking her lip, Sango closed her eyes, her hand squeezing to Takeda's robe as she breathed heavily. Staring back into his eyes once more, her mouth opened shakily. "I love you Takeda.."

Final Chapter coming up NEXT!! STAY TUNED and R&R!! please! lol


	11. Chapter 11

**S**haking his head slowly, Miroku rose to his feet, the edge of his robe brushing against his ankles lightly. Clenching his fists at his side, he stared down at the smooth rocks beaneath his feet. Lifting his head, he stared solemnly at the stars.

She must not be coming.. She must have chosen Takeda.. As a flash of a falling star cut through the sky, Miroku clenched his hand around his staff. Turning on the ball of his feet, he faced away from the river as his hair fell in front of his eyes.

Walking slowly toward the trees, he jumped as a voice carried through the air to him. Looking to the voice, he saw Sango jogging forward, her hair spread out behind her in the air as her robe furled in the breeze. Letting his arms fall out in front of him, he watched as Sango tumbled forward, falling heavily against his chest.

Staring down at the top of her head, Miroku's arms closed around her firmly.

"Miroku". She sobbed into his robes as her nose pressed into his chest.

"Sango". He whispered quietly as her head lifted, her brown eyes burning into his.

Standing upright, Sango stared intently in her eyes as tears washed over her skin.

"I have failed you." Miroku whispered as her brows furrowed together. Raising his hand, he brushed his thumb across her cheek lightly. "I swore I would not let you cry again", He said as she smiled brightly, wiping her face with her hand.

"They are not tears of your doing". She whispered as she met his eyes. Feeling her throat grow dry, she spoke hurriedly. "I could not forget your face.. Even in the arms of a man as wonderful as Takeda.. I could not let my mind forget you.." She said as several more tears began to fall. "Your voice echoed within me, and the things that have happened in the past do not compare to what I have felt in these days".

"Sango.." Miroku said as his hands trembled on her sides.

"I love Takeda and owe him my life but you are the man I am in love with and always will love!" She cried, pressing herself against his chest. "I don't care how you've hurt me in the past! I love you Miroku"! She cried as Miroku nodded, holding her against him.

Breathing steadily, Miroku shut his eyes as his hand rubbed up against Sango's back. "I cannot say that I enjoyed seeing you with Takeda". He said as Sango looked up at him. "But I would surely endure hundreds of years more if it meant that I could be the man whom has you in the end".

As Sango's eyes brimmed with tears, she leaned forward, pressing her lips lightly to his for a moment as her hands trembled against his chest. Sango jumped as Miroku leaned forward, his lips enveloping hers passionately as his fingers clung tightly to her lower back. Lifting her from her feet, Miroku took her into his arms as Sango's arms fell around his neck.

Looking into each other's eyes, Sango smiled as her hair fell over her shoulders. "You needn't worry about that monk. You are that man". She said as Miroku smiled, kissing her happily as their tongues danced in each others mouths.

Lowering Sango to the ground, Miroku's stomach began to bubbled with lust.

Seeing the monk tensing all of a sudden, Sango knew where his mind was going. Stepping slowly away from him, she decided to do something she'd not dared do before.

Turning away from him, she glided to the river's edge as her hand hung on the tie of her kimono. Glancing over her shoulder seductively, he pulled back on the tie as she slid her shoulders from the sleeves.

Miroku stared in awe as her kimono fell soundlessly to the ground, collecting in a lump in the sand. His lungs clenched as she stareed over his shoulder at him, her entire body bare beneath the bright moon. His palms began to sweat as she stepped onto the water, her curves disappering beneath the surface.

"Are you coming monk"? She said in a smooth yet dominating voice as she sunk into the water up to her neck.

Quickly undressing himself as fast as he could, he hurried into the water after her as she leaned against a rock facing him. Paddling out to her, he stopped, staring through the clear water at her bare thighs..

"What prompted this?" He said, mentally kicking himself for saying something so blunt. Surely she would get offended and this sudden spark of sexual chemistry would be deminished. As he met her eyes timidly, he saw that she was not angry nor offended, but was smiling.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned forward, dripping cold water down his back with her hand. "I figured because you always wanted to join me in the bath, I allow you the pleasure of seeing just what that entails." She said, playing with the small ponytail on the back of his head.

Feeling his letcherous side taking over, Miroku smirked. "What is that?"

Returning a smirk of her own, Sango parted her legs, circling them around his tense waist as Miroku gaped.

Running his hands down her waist, he pulled her close, feeling her hot skin against his. "Perhaps it entails me being blessed with my heir"? He said as his other hand rubbed against her hip.

Leaning into his ear, Sango spoke softly. "Powers of deduction are great with simple monks... She said as she drew back kissing his lips lightly as Miroku's arms wrapped around her sides, pulling her roughly against him...

Prologue: So Takeda returns home alone. After the incident in the river Sango is pregnant with two girls of Miroku's. Kagome decides to stay in the feudal era with her friends and Inuyasha. And Everything is good with minimal drama. Oh whom I kidding? :) when Miroku's involved theres lots of drama but the group deals with it.

THE END!!


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue:

Sango sat silent in her room, her hand clenched around a small plastic stick Kagome had given to her. Breathing heavily, she stared down at the white tip of the stick, her heart racing in her chest. She licked her lip nervously, her eyes trailing to the discarded cardboard package beside her.

She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous.. Her and Miroku had been married for over a year now, what could happen? Though this was not a light matter, this was would change their entire relationship, the result would decide where the future would take them. But is this what he truly wanted? No. Miroku wouldn't abandon her. He loved her. But.

She shook her head vigorously, her eyes burning in on the circluar mark on the stick. Slowly but surely, as if by magic, a small cross appeared. Sango's heart jumped into her throat, her hands trembling uncontrollably. Snatching up the box with her other hand, she read what the cross had meant. As she lowered the box to the ground, placing the stick on top, her mind raced.

She needed to find Miroku, as soon as possible. She jumped to her feet, she cringed slightly as her stomach ached. Hurrying toward the door, her eyes darted around as she ran out into the street.

She hurried to the place she knew him to be, quickly finding him at the temple talking to Keade.

Sango neared slowly, her heart thumping a thousand beats a minute as her eyes moved over her husband's back. He turned to her slowly, a smile appearing on his face as Sango shakily returned one of her own. She stopped before him, watching silently as his hands moved around her, holding her tightly to him. His eyes turned from joy to concern as he stared down at her panic stricken face.

"What is it"? He whispered, his hand gently brushing away her hair as she shook her head.

"Can we speak in private"? She whispered as Miroku nodded, waving goodbye to Keade as he took Sango's hand in his.

The two walked away slowly, taking up a seat beside the trees. Miroku watched Sango carefully, as her eyes shifted around them.

"What is it"?

Sango closed her eyes, collecting her strength quickly before speaking. "I'm pregnant Miroku". She blurted out, cringing as he remained silent.

"Are you certain"?

Sango nodded slowly, her eyes turning to him fearfully.

Miroku paused a moment, before his lips curled back, a wide grin appearing on his face. "That's wonderful!" He said happily embracing her as Sango jumped.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes. "Good. I'll tell Kagome soon". She whispered into his hair as Miroku lifted her from the rock, placing her carefully on his lap.

Sango stared into his eyes, marvelling at the wonder and sheer beauty they possessed. "You will be an amazing father". She said softly as Miroku leaned forward, kissing her lightly.

"It's all I ever wanted. A beautiful tennyo like you bearing my child". Miroku smirked as he leaned his head into the nape of her neck.


End file.
